


Maiden in the Thistles

by AliceWinchester, ririsasy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, But it's not tony and stephen, Choke on dick, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney References, Dom Stephen Strange, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Stephen Strange, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Mild S&M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obadiah is a complete piece of shit, Oblivious, Prostitute Tony Stark, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sub Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy, Top Stephen Strange, Young Tony Stark, mention of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWinchester/pseuds/AliceWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Stephen Strange is a mafia leader that obadiah want to impress and Tony stark is the tool for that job, he used to be the Stark successor before his parent died and Obadiah turns him into his property that he could just sell around for their business gain.Tony thought that Stephen was the same from the other clients but when he met the guy, he was uninterest almost unimpress with Tony trying to flirt with him. It was frustrating because it’s his job to win the mob boss' heart into letting them operate in their territory, though with all his cold treatment, he's the most considerate of them all around him, Tony isn’t used to people caring about him and treating him with respect.Stephen in another hand so used with people just following around and obeying what he ask of them and Tony was a puzzle he tried to understand while trying to keep his principles intact.They are both suspicious of each other intention and keep guessing what the other truly want from them. Their relationship grow into something both of them never expect in between the chaos of their lives.[Please mind the tags]{Now with Fanart by Todo, you can find the link for the art in Chapter 5}





	1. Obadiah Stane

Tony has gotten used to this, parading in front of all these men. Most of the time he hates it that they all saw him as a simple piece of meat but sometimes, he just felt like they probably were right and he makes peace with himself and tries as best as he could to pretend as he enjoyed it. They looked at him like they wanted him, at least he felt desired and Tony can't help but love the attention.

It is his job anyway to dress slutty and seduce men. Today he is wearing some tight fitted, high waist pants that hug his ass perfectly, making it look really good, all rounds and squishy. He has a simple crop top band shirt and his lashes are painted in black mascara, dutifully making his eyes look bigger. His lips are shining with gloss ass well, plump and full, wrapped around a lollipop that he makes a show of sucking and licking. They are there to meet a new guy, he is some kind of the boss of another mob, and he and Obadiah are coming to an arrangement.

Tony wasn’t supposed to be in this dark side of the story. Howard Stark, his dad, was a mechanical engineering man, he designed and built weapon and sold it to anyone who demanded for it, no matter who they are even their own enemies, he lived in the chaos because through chaos they could sell more weapon but at least when he still lives, Tony has someone to protect him and then his parent died early when he was 15 and Obadiah took over everything, Obadiah wasn’t one of inventor, he didn’t know how to continue the Stark industry without the mind behind it so they dive deeper into the dark world where they could sell illegal goods.

Obadiah starts grooming him into becoming who he is today. Tony still remember, just a few days after he buried his parents, he’s still in grief, his parents’ grave was probably still wet when Obadiah came to his room and he didn’t suspect a thing because he’s his uncle who only tried to comfort him he thought but instead Obadiah force him on himself and ruined him for good and from then on, it’s been all like a walking nightmare he had tried to escape but couldn’t. Part of his brain locked that trauma aside and tried to live with it as painful as it is and entertained him with the idea that he can live with this.

Today, it’s been six years since that dire event. Tony could say that he’s a completely different person.

Tony could say that he has come to enjoy it, just like today he is even sort of excited to meet this new person. He thought about the possibility of the man to peel off his clothes, revealing the lacy panties he is wearing that he loves the feeling against his cock. He lets out a sigh, even though having sex with these men is his least favorite part but looking pretty for them and feeling appreciated is what he’s looking forward more, the rush of Adrenaline when they look at him with their hungry eyes, like he is some rare jewels. But some of them are plain mean, and he just gets hurts but has to take it anyway and the other is just boring, which is still better than painful, he has to admit.

He doesn't understand all the fuss people make about sex, it's not that good in his opinion just a simple custom people do like shaking a hand, nothing special, shoving that cocks inside his hole and that’s it. He shakes his head, for now, he has to look pretty. Meet this new man and make sure he accepts the proposal to become Stane's ally, he had told him that this new man has to take him with him no matter what.

Stephen waits impatiently, he hates people who couldn't be on time or at least value his time. He got business to take care of, not just the one he currently has to deal with Obadiah Stane, he actually didn't want to associate himself with this Stark Group because they often play dirty and have no rules, Stephen had tried to stay away from their lanes because of how much he despises this group but today he finally offer something Stephen couldn’t refuse and he needs it for his group so he agreed to meet the man.

Stephen protects his kin under the umbrella of his rules, really, that's how Strange has been there for 3 generations, dealing with the business. It's win-win solution actually, Stephen let the stark group sell their product under his area and in exchange, Stephen could buy the supply he needs from under Stark area protection.

Stephen is wearing a long black coat, wearing his sunglasses even indoor because he didn't like people looking at his eyes, too much of distraction, eyes are windows to human souls, he didn't want to be read, he wants to keep his mysterious aura otherwise how he could control his guy in such rather quite young age compared to the other famous mob leader. Eugene had died earlier than expected from car crash so he had to take the business under his wings even though at first he didn't want to get involved in the family business, but Victor, the one who his father had prepared to be the next Strange's leader, had lost himself to drugs and women, some kind of ironic because they also gather their money from the same source.

Stephen even reluctantly being the successor has been respected more by his father underlings because of his discipline and hard work and his intelligent and integrity, Stephen had planned to be a surgeon, the profession his father and brother had scoffed of in the past, he even still got his license to operate but never actually got the chance to focus more in this field, he had to take care of his family name and left behind his dream.

His bodyguards stand tall behind him, eyes like hawks, seeking danger even in the safest place like this restaurant. Stephen almost got pissed and ditched the meeting because they are late about half an hour already and then Obadiah Stane had entered the private dining room, protected with bulletproof glasses, with 3 of his bodyguard and one twink right beside him.

Stephen takes off his sunglasses to look better at the man with Obadiah. He didn't know why Obadiah brings the young man with him to the meeting.

Tony knew they were really, very late. Obadiah's fault really. The guy couldn't ever be on time. He had been busy with fucking some twink, at least it wasn't Tony this time. He grimaced at the thought. They stand in front of the other boss and Tony's jaw drops. He looks handsome, so hot, totally daddy material. Tony had seen him a couple of time when he was with other clients, at a party or a club and the man was cold as stone, never smile or even look at his direction. Tony bets that the man has a huge dick. He wraps his lips around his lollipop, then licking it as he gets the man to look at him in the eyes, this time he is here for him and he will get his attention, if the job was to be with this man, Tony feels more than motivated suddenly, he had been so curious to know more about him.

He can feel his cock twitching in his panties when he meets the man's gaze. It's not often that he reacts like that. Usually, the men aren't half that hot. Most of them are so old. Tony runs a hand in his hair, tearing his eyes away from the boss to look around. Obadiah goes to shake the guy's hand.

“Strange, sorry for the delay, we had a business to finish,” Stane says and Tony rolls his eyes. He was too busy getting his cock sucked, that's it.

“Have you thought about my offer? I have some extra gift you might enjoy. Tony darling comes here.” The boy huffed and handed his lollipop to one of Obie's bodyguards.

“Hold that for me, will you?” He asks and winking at the man before walking up to Obadiah and Strange. He kept himself from flinching away when Stane wrapped a hand around his waist. Tony gave Strange a smile, the man was even hotter up close.

Stephen shakes Obadiah's hand with a tight grip, he offers his best professional smile, he had suspected that the pretty boy with him might be some token for their exchange the looks quite familiar, so, this is really is the one and only Tony Stark.

He had watched him a couple of time from afar, sometimes at a party, most of the times he was in knees and Stephen had tried to ignore him because he pities him, he used to be one of Stark’s successor but he ends up like that because his parent is gone. It made him think about his own fate, he lost his parents too but he wasn’t that young anymore when that happened, already finish his college and about to be a professional surgeon if his father didn’t die in the car crash and he almost lost his hand by the same accident, he was the one who drives the car, Beverly Strange, his mother, unfortunately also was in the car with them.

Stephen felt sick to his stomach, how could Obadiah does this to his own nephew but then again he remember that they are living in this kind of world. What a silly thought, hoping for such purity in the pool of sin.

Stephen had watched how the man suck on his lollipop and had to lower his gaze and look at something else because those shiny pink plush lips do something to a man’s libido, and the way the young man run his eyes all over him with his big eyes without shame makes Stephen hot under his collar, he had succeeded in the past to ignore the temptation about him why he should give in now just because he’s here as a prize for him.

Stephen looks at the way he walks, swaying his hips with his high boots, commanding people around him, With that attitude, Stephen didn't need this kind of trouble for himself right now.

"I've looked at our agreement of course," Stephen says regarding the contract.

"We can discuss it later, but right now our business is more important" Stephen had declined politely about the extra gift, Tony. He didn't want this exchange just a pointless meeting with him and gives what Obadiah want, he still has a thing to change in the contract and didn't want "the gift" distracts him. Stephen is not that kind of boss, his price has always been extra money or even the best drugs.

"Please sit down" Stephen gestures it with his hand so Obadiah could sit with his nephew and discuss what really matters.

Tony felt so rejected. How dare this man barely look at him? They usually had no trouble running their ugly hands all over him. Not that he likes it, but he is used to it, otherwise, it's rejection. He is furious and keeps himself from glaring at that "Strange" guy, instead of lowering his head. He is glaring at the ground. Obadiah nudges him.

“Be good, will you?” He whispers in Tony's ear and this time he flinches but he nods. Watching the other men sit down. In this kind of scenario, the guy Obadiah is offering Tony to, usually asks to have Tony on his lap. So where should he sit now? On a chair? Maybe he should kneel? He had had men asking for him to suck their cocks while they discussed and weirdly, never had he been really offered a chair. He was afraid to take it, standing still near Obadiah's chair, his hands behind his back.

“So, tell me what do you think about that arrangement? Win-win isn't it?” Obadiah starts, leaning against the table.

Stephen watches the way Obadiah invading Tony's space and how the young man had flinched even at the whispering words. he had felt guilty suddenly, maybe he's just putting the trouble in the man's shoulder by acting indifferent, he really wishes he could just drag him to his side, putting a shield between Obadiah and him. Why is he so invest already with the man he barely knew, that's why this young man really is a trouble and Stephen tendency to be the knight in shining armor or what his brother used to call it, putting his nose at someone else business, it's really hard for him to turn a blind eye at something he could change, could be involved in.

He looks at how unsure Tony gets looking everywhere like the direction is unclear and Stephen got so bothered by it and felt sad when Tony just stand there like one of their bodyguards, his slender feet must be tired, especially in that high boots. But he couldn't say anything or otherwise Obadiah would know that he is interested and it will affect their exchange.

“I think it's more win for you, I need more territory than you offer and also the duration of the time I could operate under that area because we give you a better part of our area, I want this site and this site also to be included" Stephen had pointed at the map on their table his bodyguard had provided right away when Stephen clicked his hands.

A tray of Whiskey is delivered by a sexy waitress and They pour each of them a glass, Tony had declined the booze and Stephen smile in his mind seeing the young man rather enjoy his lollipop again.

Tony has asked the bodyguard to give him his lollipop back, just enjoying the sweet candy more than making it sexy. He is wearing heels and his feet really hurt. This man is such an asshole, there is no way Tony could hide his pouting. He looks over Obadiah's shoulder, glancing to see which territories the man was asking for. These are good parts of the territory, Tony knows, valuable ones. The boy sighed, leaning against the bodyguard, the guy was fucking huge and Tony felt him tensing up.

“My legs are tired, please?” He says softly, low so no one else would hear him hopefully. The guard nods, letting Tony lean on him. Most of the bodyguards are creepy and very touchy with Tony. But this one is Tony's favorite; Jarvis. He used to be Howard's personal bodyguard. He treats Tony nicely and seems to sort of care about him. Never touched Tony in a way that made him uncomfortable. Tony sighs. He feels so useless. When he has so much to offer. More than his body.

“The two of them?” Stane asks after a moment of thinking. The two of them is fair, Tony thinks, but he doubts Obadiah will accept easily.

“How about one of them, and I can add other extras, some good products” Obadiah raise one of his eyebrows, he could give that territory for Strange but he didn’t want to be seen that it’s too easy for him to agree on the deal.

That substance won't help Stephen at all, he didn't need the end product, he needs the supplier for the material he needs.

“and the boy here, I promise he is worth it.” Obadiah smirk at Stephen, he knew that the mafia boss never actually come any close to Tony and Tony could be what they call it, addicting, for a man who craves to show their power.

Stephen pinches the bridge of his nose, how could he say it without an ounce of regret, offering Tony like he couldn't even hear him. Stephen looks at the boy at the corner of his eyes, leaning down to one of their bodyguards and Stephen almost want to rip him away from that man, but he saw that at least he got his hand to himself.

"I can't give you my area if you didn't let me have these two, and I don't need your substance Obadiah, we can produce ours, besides our clients only buy our product, I didn't want to have to sell it to your clients, did I?" Stephen had said sharply, he didn't know that Obadiah could think so low of him, offering him cheap price. Not he says that Tony is a cheap price but the way he says it like it means nothing to him what makes Stephen's blood boil.

"and thank you for your offer, your nephew is lovely and all but I am not interested in a minor," Stephen end his explanation, waiting for Obadiah to agree with them or he will have to end their meeting right away because it leads nowhere. He couldn't stand the guy attitude and the way he carries himself anyway.

“I'm legal.” Tony immediately replies, he hands the lollipop back to Jarvis, watching the poor guard awkwardly hold it makes Tony chuckle. And he walks to the table, the heels of his boot the only noise in the room for a few seconds. He leans against the table, his hands on it, bending over slightly. He has to give it a shot, that man seems so different.

“In fact, not only I am a very good cocksucker, but I also am pretty smart.” He said with a mischievous smile, Maybe it's his shot. He has to try, he had remembered Obadiah’s word that no matter what he has to earn the man’s trust or punishment is waiting for him.

He walks over to Strange. Nobody stops him, they are all too surprised to see him for one talking. It's not his job.

He stops in front of Stephen's chair, putting a hand on the man's shoulder and leaning down to whisper. “We'll give you one of the territories, and I'll design weapons for you. How do you think Stark has such good guns? We certainly don't sell the best to anyone.” This one, not to let Obadiah hears it.

“In fact, I don't even build the best for Stane yet.” He continues, his eyes meet Strange's. Tony gracefully sits on the table, his legs crossed as he looks at Strange. He is about to get his ass kicked by Obadiah if the other mob boss decides to tell his uncle about what he just said. He is way too impulsive, he didn’t know where the urge comes from but he wants so badly for Stephen to look at him and to consider him as something at all, he wants the attention more than the fear of getting punished by Obadiah.

Stephen is surprised to hear about what Tony just said, he heard a lot about young prodigy Tony stark but never really know his role in the family business, so he is one of the engineers who design the weapon in the stark Industry too, Stephen is intrigue and it seems like the young man is desperate to make the deal successful, he might never receive a rejection before or he may simply get a punishment if he wasn't any use in making a deal. For the sake of this young man, Stephen finally reconsidered their agreement.

"I will consider your offer again and see what the group has to say about it, I think our meeting here is done, for now, I have another arrangement to attend,”

Tony glanced at Obadiah, anxious his uncle would punish him when Stephen didn’t show any interest in taking him. He'd get lock in a room for hours, sometimes days, some food and water, enough to survive. It was horrible.

Staying still and not having anything to do except let his mind wander was torture for Tony. It caused him so much anxiety. Just thinking about it had his breath picking up. Soon he was suffocating, hardly breathing right. He covered his eyes with his hands. All was good, he had done good, Obadiah wasn't going to punish him. Strange was actually considering their offer. What if Strange teamed up with Stane against him? Told his uncle that Tony wasn't doing his best. That would definitely get him punished.

In a few seconds, Tony was hyperventilating. His eyes squeezed shut and leaking tears. He tried to focus on something else, counting in his head but the panic was waving over him too hard.

Stephen looks at the way Tony's posture change and suddenly he could see a trace of tears on his beautiful eyes, Stephen feels his heart aches to see him that way, he knew what he said might piss Obadiah because he's not agreeing with their term.

"to think about it again, I think I will take him with me, who knows he can convince me and make me change my mind" Stephen said as he looks at Obadiah, he couldn't look at Tony any longer, afraid he will break his character and just plain agreeing to whatever the young man wants him to do. Who knows even his tears just part of their careful arrangement to win what they want, but he is not a heartless man either, what if Tony's tears have been real and he choose to ignore it just because of his pride. He rather gets fooled than letting this man get hurt.

Obadiah thought the tears were fake. A great thing, Tony would let him believe that. It was perfect, he wouldn't have to explain. His breathing eased when Stephen said he was taking him. He did his best to wipe his tears, not wanting to look so weak. Fuck, he was so pathetic. He jumped off the table, his legs a bit shaky. Tony looked up at Strange, his large eyes all shiny with tears. He huffed a breath, trying to calm down. He gave a smile to Stephen. Obadiah grinned, standing up and walking over to Stephen.

“I see you like them when they cry. Well, you're lucky, Tony is a whiny one. Take him, you won't be disappointed. See you soon, Mr. Strange.” Obadiah laugh and ordered his bodyguard to take the file on the table.

Stephen just gave him his polish business-like smile, he wants to punch Obadiah on his old face, what an asshole, he decided to play along. Stephen drags Tony to his laps, startling the younger man, right in front of his perverted uncle and hold him tight on his waist.

"Yeah, they are perfect when they cry really, thank you for such a thoughtful gift for me, I am sure I will have a great time" Stephen offering his hand to Obadiah to shake it one last time and gestures Steve, one of his bodyguard, to send Obadiah and his men outside.

Tony glanced at Stephen when he speaks. He didn't expect him to do that, to talk about him like that. He felt so betrayed, his heart sinking down. All men are the same. He is fooling himself if he thought any of them is different.

He said nothing though, sitting like a good boy on Stephen's laps. He pressed his face in the man's neck. He had some kind of cologne that smells so good, or maybe it was the guy's natural scent, weirdly it was sort of comforting. He was exhausted. Not ready at all to endure Stephen beating him till he was a crying mess or something. He shuddered at the thought, comforting himself by saying that it wasn't worse than Obadiah's punishment.

Once Obadiah wasn't on his sight anymore, he returns his attention to the younger man on his laps who circles his hands on his neck.

"Hey, are you alright? Sorry for startling you, I apologize for touching you without your concern, you can move now" Stephen places his hands beside his own body, didn't want to hold Tony in that kind of way, especially someone who he just met about an hour ago.

“So sorry, I freaked out. Obadiah was... gonna be so mad at me and I.. thought you were gonna tell him.” He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Stephen.

"No, It's fine really, I am not going to tell him about it unless you want me to" Stephen stares at the man who continues to comfortably sit on his laps, Stephen thought he made it quite clear that Tony could move somewhere else now, anywhere where he's most comfortable.

“So you're not like planning on making me cry?” He teased, a little smile on his face.

"I don't know..If you liked to cry, maybe we can arrange that" Stephen's replied with a trace of mischief and playfulness in his voice.

Tony nudged Strange in the side, playing along with the man playful nature, he will try to be more relaxed around him, maybe he would want someone like that around him, the one who could match his wit.

“Asshole.” He got up, his feet hurt, his heels were too much.

"Hey, only if you're interested" Stephen raises both of his hands in surrender position like he didn't mean him no harm at all, it was just a joke.

Tony gave Stephen a smile. Only if he was he interested? What kind of statement was that? They never actually care before about what he thought. Stephen is a really Strange man, he is stunning, so handsome, Tony is practically drooling on that hot piece of a man but he is also scarred. Sex was usually painful and men were trash.

“You mind if I..?” He gestured at his boots, unzipping them, then taking them off with a sigh of relief.

“So good.” He almost moaned. He thought about what Stephen had said about making him cry. He didn't even know what he likes. He never enjoyed sex with the other men he had sex with.

Stephen might gaze too long at the way Tony's removing his shoes, revealing his naked feet, cute feet, Stephen notes in his head and look somewhere else.

"I was just rescuing you from your uncle, I don't know if you need rescuing or not, You don't have to go with me to the next meeting if you don't want to, you are free to go anywhere you want" Stephen said and he gestures toward Steve to light up his cigarette and his bodyguard readily serves his boss with such dedication.

“Can I stay? I have nowhere to go....” He couldn’t possibly be seen somewhere else or Obadiah will drag him home and punish him again for not doing his job so really, he’s stuck with Stephen now. He stared at the man, his well-trimmed goatee. Stephen smoking. Fuck. He was so damn hot, Tony was blushing already.

"Of course" Stephen blows out the smoke from his mouth, resting his weary head on the sofa's arm, his eyes are hooded looking at Tony, he looks so pretty like a nice candy, Stephen wishes he didn't meet in this kind of circumstances so Stephen could actually be a bit relaxed in trying to know more about this young man but right now anything he did feel like he's just taking advantage of him.

"Can still walk in those boots of yours? Or should I ask them to buy you a pair of new shoes perhaps? What's your size? We have many places to attend" Stephen offers seriously. He looks at Tony's poor swollen and red pinky toes, he drags another lungful smoke and exhales again, bitterly chuckles to himself about the extent some people would do to look good.

"And also your lollipop? What's the brand again? Want me to get it for you more too?" He remembered about Tony's bodyguard who went back with Obadiah still holding onto Tony's lollipop like it was some precious treasure.

He chuckled as Stephen mentioned the lollipop.

“I'm good, that's mostly to look more appealing, Obadiah's idea.” Tony’s confessed innocently, he felt like he can trust Stephen easily, there’s something in him that makes Tony want to be protected by those big hands, his charisma and Aura was menacing from afar when he used to watch him but up this close, he emits some kind of kindness Tony never felt when he’s around other men in his life before.

Tony looked at his boots. He grimaced, he didn't want to wear them again.

“Uh... I can walk bare feet.” He shrugged, then an idea sprung in him and he grinned.

“Or you can carry me.” He purred, shoving his red boots in one of Stephen's bodyguard's hands, winking at the man.

"You want me to carry you?" This brat, Stephen silently thought, but the young man is trying to flirt with him, Stephen is aware of it.

"Won't you feel embarrassed that people will look in the broad daylight? Then if you are fine with it, I will carry you to our car, we will stop at the nearest mall and I will ask my man to buy you a new pair of shoes." Steve is about to burst out laughing and his rigid posture shakes seeing his boss raises from his seat and take a hold of this new brat who shamelessly ask his boss to carry him.

Stephen effortlessly lifts the young man, making him jump in surprise and tighten his hands around Stephen's neck, a little bit embarrassed to be carried out in a bridal style in the broad daylight. Stephen is smiling smugly to himself and walk out of the door while his bodyguards waiting patiently for their boss to walk past them before following close behind, one of them is carrying Tony's boots in their hand.

"What? Don't hide your face." Stephen teases, seeing how Tony is shyly hiding between the crook of his neck.

Tony didn’t really think that Strange would accept. He had only said that to be a brat. But Stephen had lifted him, making Tony squeak in surprise, and he didn't even have the time to protest. It feels quite arousing to be honest, being lifted like that, by a man that had no trouble doing so. And for once, he felt safe in a man's arms. His face burnt with shame as they walked outside and he pressed it in Stephen's neck to hide. He snorted a laugh, rubbing his face in the taller man's shoulder.

“You smell good.” He admitted, his voice lost between being a shy whisper and a flirty tone. Stephen put him in the car, in the back seat, where the mob boss was too sits beside him. The boy looked out at the window, watching the bodyguard put his boots in the trunk of the car. They drove to the nearest mall as Stephen had said. And he was gifted with a new pair of sneakers. He laced them out and turned to Stephen, leaning to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks, Daddy.” He joked since that felt like Stephen being his sugar daddy.

Stephen want to reply with the snarky remark but he is lost for words when Tony calls him daddy, he closes his mouth again and turns his head to look outside the window, hiding his red face, then he clears his throat, composing himself.

"Mm, No problem, it fits well, right?" Tony nods and gives him a flirty smile. Stephen orders his driver to continue to their destination, they ought to meet the client in a hotel. This one, Justin hammer, have a peculiar taste and always ask to meet him in a hotel, one was to make Stephen uncomfortable, because he usually would bring a prostitute with him and asking the poor woman or man to suck his dick or even fucking them through their meeting, what a disgrace. Stephen didn't know if Tony would be fine with it, maybe he shouldn't bring Tony with him to the meeting or maybe he should just leave Tony in a car for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how 43 years old Stephen and 23 years old Tony look like.  



	2. Justin Hammer

They arrives in front of the hotel, Stephen asks Tony to say inside the car just for a while, Tony agrees at first but then, when he sees the mafia boss get out of the car, he changes his mind. Tony jumps out of the car, running to Stephen’s side and taking his arm, pressing himself into the man.

“I don't wanna stay alone, please?” He looks up at him with his big eyes, fluttering his lashes. His job is to make Stephen agree to the deal, he won’t waste his chance to get close to this man, and he would really bore himself to death if he stayed in the car, who knows how many hours the meeting will last, he didn’t want to waste his time waiting. Maybe after that, he can lure Stephen in some hotel room and convince him to some sex. Then the man would accept the deal and Tony would be done with it. It usually went like that. Stephen raises a brow at him but doesn’t question, taking Tony inside. To his -bad, surprise, they are meeting Justin fucking Hammer.

Tony hates the man. He is an asshole, he had been forced to bed him and it isn’t a good memory. He shibers, looking away. There is a poor woman accompanying him.

Justin Hammer grins widely looking at Stephen entering the room and then his eyes catch the man beside the mafia boss and his big grin turn into a burst of maniacal laughter.

"Oh, Strange, You got nice meat with you where you find him? That's a premium ass, I've tasted it" Justin laughing, his left hand is busy grabbing at the woman's hair who sits on the floor, taking his dick down her throat. Stephen flinches when Justin takes interest in Tony, the younger clinging to his side, Stephen knew it was a bad idea to bring Tony with him, but the young man had insisted to be brought along, maybe he wants to gather information for his company or whatever idea he has inside of his pretty head.

Stephen knows that Tony isn't really some innocent, pretty thing who has no idea about what’s happening, he might be delighted to learn about Stephen's territory, this is his best chance after al. Stephen doesn’t entertain the idea that Tony is only here because he's supposed to get in his pants, Tony probably also is an informant for his group. Even then, Stephen doesn’t like the way Justin looks at Tony even a bit, the images of Tony in place of that young woman, does cross Stephen's mind.

"Justin, still the same old habit" Stephen chuckles, trying to appear unbothered and sits opposite him across the long table, making them separate about a few feets apart. Tony’s about to sit on the floor, thinking it was his job to be brought here, just the same as that woman, to entertain Stephen, even though he is quite embarrassed by the public display, he’d rather be taken advantage of behind close door than getting ravished in front of everyone.

Tony gags just looking at Justin and the woman on the floor, He has been in her place, though not really in public like this. He pities the poor woman. Hammer's dick is not a thing of desire and he is such a real asshole too. He glances up at Stephen, already sliding down to his knees. He doesn’t know that Stephen would ask him to suck his dick but the idea is not really that bad because he doesn’t hate Stephen as much as he did Justin, but then again, just because Stephen brought him shoes, carried him and indulged him to his silly request doesn’t mean he is a different man than any of them, he walks with the same predators after all.

Tony convinces himself that he can do that if Stephen really wanted it but just before he sits on the floor, Stephen grabs his arm and drags him to sit beside him on the sofa. Tony huffs, confused, looking at Strange.

“What?” He presses himself into Stephen nonetheless, the man feels safe with the way he circles his arm protectively around Tony.

Justin observes the interaction and laughs harder.

"You are getting soft Stephen, that ass can take more than the cold floor, believe me."

“Stephen is nice and doesn’t like sharing”. Tony glares at Hammer and turns around to look up at Stephen with a smile, wishing Stephen didn’t get any nasty idea from what Hammer just said.

"Oh, really? How did you know?" Justin burst out another ugly laugh, he remembers one time Stephen was on the same club with him when they threw an orgy party, even though he didn't actually see Stephen to be amongst one of the guys who fuck that one hot host at that time but he was there. It could be an indication that he didn't mind to share.

"How long have you been with the man? He is a sadist, now I think about it, I am intrigued, what if we get a go at you, both of us, it could be more interesting than dealing with this shit" Justin pushes aside the files on the table with his feet. For someone whose dick was getting sucked, he is sure so composed.

Tony flinched, tensing up. He felt so bad and so ashamed. He hated that his heart had fooled him into trusting Stephen so easily, listening to what Justin just said, he shivered. He tries to sit further away from the man. He glances at Justin, watching him making the woman choke on his dick.

Tony glanced at Stephen, he knew already that at least Strange liked to see people cry when he asked him in that restaurant if Tony wanted to. Tony shook his head. He shouldn't like the guy, nor trust him, more than he already did at least.

“Yeah um, I'd rather not, I am not interested,” he says softly, replying for himself because Stephen didn’t say anything, he didn’t think his opinion mattered anyway.

This is the second time of the day Stephen want to punch someone, he despises the way Justin looks at Tony like he's a piece of meat to be consumed, the bastard literally licks his lips openly while staring at Tony, spreading his own legs even wider, like an invitation or a suggestion for Tony to join the woman to suck his dick. He must be thinking about it, the way his eyes are hooded with desire and lust.

Stephen is startled when Tony moves an inch from him, did he think that he really will fuck Tony right here with this man? Even with another man, he will never do it. Stephen doesn’t know what kind of things Tony has been through, how he had been treated but Stephen sure as hell will never degrade him to that kind of extent. Even if Tony wanted it, He will never take part in any of it. And Tony is in fact correct, He really doesn’t like sharing.

"He is with me today, I didn't share your lifestyle Justin, you can have a meeting with me with a woman sucking your dick and I never complain, so, can you just sign the damn paper so we can move on," Stephen said, rather pissed at the man.

Tony sighs in some relief didn’t think Stephen would get mad let alone defend him, maybe Stephen truly is different. He has his hope high again, just being his stupid self.

“Thank you.” He mutters under his breath, fidgeting with his shirt.

“See, he doesn't like to share” He snarls at Justin, he can't help himself. Tony is too much of a brat.

“Sign your paper Hammer, so I can get fucked by my man in a more private place,” Tony said boldly, getting a bit cocky and brave because Stephen is on his side, really, he rather have to share Stephen’s bed alone than having to suck Hammer ugly dick. He hasnn’t even seen how Stephen’s dick look like yet but he’s sure it’s way better than Hammer’s.

"You are no fun Stephen, give your loyal client a good show, It's okay if you don’t want to share, but just fuck him here.." Justin couldn't finish his words because he is so close, he hissed and close his eyes, grabbing the woman's hair tighter, slamming his dick to her throat and spilling his cum inside, sighing with relief.

"I would like to see that" he smiles full-on bliss, the girl beneath him drink all his semen without much care. Probably used to the treatment. Stephen looks another way, didn't want to see Justin's dick clearly when the woman releases his soft shaft from her mouth. Justin just chuckles and reaches for a tissue and wipes himself with it.

"That sharp mouth of his need something big to shut it up," Justin said as he tucked his dick back inside his pants.

“That's why I ain't sucking your cock, Justin .” Tony glares at him, clearly implying Hammer’s dick was small. He smirks, looking into Hammer's eyes, he wasn't afraid, not when he knew Stephen backed him up.

Stephen needs to hold his laughter at that remark but he composes himself quickly, didn’t want to entertain Hammer even a bit, he wants to get out of here as soon as he probably could, he didn’t like Tony to be in this kind of space.

“Now just sign the paper....my ass is begging for some good dicking” Tony adds, hoping he wasn't actually going to have to suck Stephen's dick in front of the guy and the meeting would end soon.

"You have a smart mouth Tony" Justin just feeling so amused at everything Tony said, wishing he could take him to his bed again soon, he needs to contact Obadiah and see when Tony is available, it pleases him to see Tony helpless beneath him, lost for words and just take his dick like a good whore that he is.

"I will see you soon Tony, don't worry" he said as he signed the paper, he knew that Stephen is not a really patient man and he looks rather pissed at the moment and he didn’t do well when he’s angry, in fact rather scary and besides, Justin wants to continue with the new woman he just booked, he needs a good fuck while tasting the new substance Stephen just delivered for him.

"Tell me about how good he is, I would like to compare notes," Justin said at Stephen.

"I am sure he tastes just fine" Stephen smiles at Justin, didn't want to stay in the same room with him any longer, he wishes he could offer his coat to the topless woman who sits on the floor, she looks rather cold.

Tony sent a death glare to Justin. He is going to have a bad time very soon. Justin is a bad lover, a selfish one and his dick may be small but he yet he still manages to hurt Tony, not in a good way. And the way the man groans, it's enough to make Tony grimace; just thinking about Hammer moaning like a dying pig. He looks up at Stephen, he doesn't like that they talk about him like a piece of meat. Yet somehow, when it's Stephen doing it, it's not the same. It's almost hot and Tony hates himself to think that.

"Let's go Tony" Stephen offers his hand to Tony and they left the hotel.

“Yeah....” He answers breathlessly after feeling like he was holding his breath the entire time, leaving Justin's place following Stephen close behind.

“I've been in that place.” He says weakly as they walk side by side with Stephen’s men following close behind, he didn’t know why he told Stephen that, like the man would care.

“Like that poor girl.”

Stephen removes his long coat and put it on Tony's shoulder. He knew that Tony didn't feel cold or anything but he just needs to do it for the sake of the peace of his own mind because he couldn't do it for that woman. What should he say to Tony about it? That he feels sorry for him? He didn't know what Tony would want to hear, so he just settles with giving Tony his reassurance by caressing his shoulder lightly that he understand what he felt.

"Are you hungry? Should we go to a nice restaurant to eat?" They settle back at the back seat of his limo.

Tony shakes his head, leaning back in his seat. He snuggles into the big coat. It makes him feel small and kind of protected. And it smells good, though there is a hint of cigarette smell.

“No, I mean... sure, if you want. I'm just... tired. I'll settle for instant noodles, will eat your noddle too.” He sends Stephen a wink, smiling a bit. Even tired, he can still flirt. He actually sort of liked giving blowjobs, it wasn’t as bad as other things he was made to do.

“Where am I going to stay? I can warm your bed.” He offers. Tony doesn’t like sleeping alone.

Stephen could feel Tony's hand coming between his legs, rubbing his inner thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. Stephen looks sharply at the way the small hand move and then looks at Tony's innocent face.

"We will talk about that after dinner, how about that?" Stephen puts his own hand over Tony's one, stopping him from going any further. What is in this young man's head really? Did he think Stephen brought him along all day so he could sleep with him in the end? Didn't he take any clue that Stephen didn't have any plan in doing so?

Tony leans, pressing his body into Stephen's. He is just the first man to ever treat him with respect and Tony actually feels like a thirsty slut when he is with him.

“Yep, sounds good, whatever you wanna eat, I'm not picky, really, and I'm actually starving.” He chuckles, his fingers running over Stephen's big hands.

They arrived at Stephen’s regular restaurant and ordered two spaghetti carbonara, Stephen is pleased looking at the way Tony eats rather enthusiastically, this place really has the best carbonara recipe. Tony was glad to eat pasta. It reminded him of Italy, of his mom. Though these weren't as good as Maria's own pasta.

“This is really not how we make those in Italy.” He hums with a smile. He loves those pasta anyway, licking some cream off his lips like a little kitten.

Stephen clears his throat, drinking his cold water, wanting to ask Tony the important question.

"I am sorry about Justin, that's why I previously thought not to bring you along.” Stephen starts and then wipes the side of his mouth with a napkin, then placing both his utensils at the side of the plate.

“Tony, why do you think I brought you along with me?” Stephen finally asked and let out a tired sigh, waiting for the young man in front of him to answer his question.

He looks up at Stephen, wiping his mouth and shifting on his seat, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well, that seems a little obvious, Right? Cause you wanna... take me to bed?” He shrugs.

“They don't usually buy me a nice dinner like that, though, so thanks, very sugar daddy of you.” Tony then continue eating his pasta like he’s unbothered.

Stephen smiles then laugh bitterly, how could Tony thinks like this about himself, he is a brilliant young man and he wastes his talent just for something like this, he shouldn't even be here with someone like him.

"And what about you, what do you actually want to do? You don't even know me, are you okay with sleeping with someone you don't know?" Stephen asks again, wanting to know, needing to know the answer but then he smiles to himself looking at the way Tony eats his food, sticking out his tongue like a damn tease, opening his mouth so wide, this man is a menace, he really plays with his patient.

Tony shrugs “I don't understand your questions. You don't need to ask what I want.” He frowns, nobody does. The restaurant thing is surprising but Tony assumes Stephen likes to take things a bit public, even though here they are in a private room. Tony still thinks Stephen will pull him down on his knees at any time and have him suck his dick or bend him over the table and take him. He doesn't want Stephen to give him stupid hopes. Maybe it's part of the man's plan. Justin did say Strange is a sadist, maybe he gets off of Tony's sadness and hopelessness or something like that.

“Just fuck me already, I don't care, at least you look good. I've had worse.” Tony drinks a glass of water in one gulp, their conversation keeps getting weirder and he’s beyond confused and it just makes him angry with Stephen for acting like he’s some nice man or whatever he tries to do with him, playing a game with his emotion.

"You might not believe me, but I never sleep with someone without knowing them first or at least it was in mutual interest. I don't even really like one-night stands" Stephen chuckles to himself, thinking he only had slept with someone he's in relationship with in the past and it's not that many, he didn't have that kind of appetite. He needs to know someone first in order to be vulnerable in front of them, the act of giving oneself to the pleasure, Stephen thought it's an intimation he only wants to share with few.

“and that's why I am not sleeping with you, you don't even care, how would you enjoy the sex if you didn't even care” Stephen stares at the young man in front of him, thinking that probably this will be the last time for them to cross path.

“Don't worry, I will agree to your uncle term, you can tell him whatever you like about me, tell him I slept with you and you managed to convince me or whatever, I will take you to the hotel, so your uncle will not be suspicious, whatever you like, or if you have someone to stay, we can partway just after finishing our dinner" Stephen said finally, didn't want to play game anymore with the boy.

Honestly, that hurt Tony's feelings because he was so used to being desired. Men wanted him, wanted his body at least. And yes he hated being seen as a mere piece of meat, but he also liked the thrill of making a man just submitting to their own selfish lust and reveal their true inner ugly selves. It felt like some kind of power he held over them.

“So... you don't want to fuck me?” He says with a frown.

“Am I unattractive to you? Maybe you don't like guys? I've slept with "straight" men, they reconsider that after I suck them off.” He grins at Stephen though his heart is disturbed.

Stephen pinches the bridge of his nose, he is trying so hard to be a decent man and Tony keep making his head hurt by his oblivious question. “Tony, You are one beautiful man, you are very pleasing to the eyes, don't question that, if we came to know each other in different circumstances I would very much want to sleep with you, I am not straight, no, it isn’t the problem, not because you are a man, no, it's just, you don't know me and I don't know you, will you be happy if I sleep with you?" Stephen asked again, didn't know how to make this young man understand that he didn't need to do anything he didn't want to do around him.

“I wouldn't be "happy". But it's kinda my job.” Tony shrugs, he pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I don't know, for once a man looked decent and pretty and that's the one time I don't have to sleep with him! That's bullshit.” Tony is pretty much angry and he didn’t really know how to hide it, he didn’t know why he got pissed though, he should be happy he didn’t have to sleep with Stephen and yet he’s furious like this man had hurt him. He isn't used being treated like this. It's so weird.

Stephen laugh at his reaction, not trying to mock him or anything but he just looks so cute, "oh, So you think I am pretty? Thanks for the compliment, No, it's not your job to sleep with anyone, You shouldn't do this for Obadiah ever again, it's your father company, you should be the one running it, don't let him ruin you and don't let him get to your head that the only worth you have is sleeping for the sake of the deal!" Stephen isn’t aware of when he started raising his voice but he is just angry suddenly thinking of what Tony will do after they partway with one another.

Tony frowns when Stephen laughs at him. He glares at the man, he kind of feel like Strange is making fun of him. He crosses his arms over his chest. “I don't know, it's easy. People see me like a whore but like that's pretty much what I am. My father cut me off his will. It's not my company. When he died I didn’t get anything”

"You barely know me, what if I hurt you? What if I put drugged on your food and just have my way with you, what if you died? What if you got injured? Tony, don't you care about yourself even a little bit?" Stephen grows fonder toward the young man, Obadiah done messing with his head, it's not Stephen's place to mingle with Stark's business but he just couldn't help it.

“Sure, this can happen with any man I have sex with. Fun fact, I almost got like... captured for some crazy client’s sex dungeon and had to escape on my own so I wouldn't become an actual sex slave.” He grimaces, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want to hear? That I would very much want your pretty mouth to suck my dick and even taste your ass but after that what then? I will be just the same as the rest of them, tainting your soul and body, one day you won't even recognize who you are anymore and I don't want to be one of them, call me hypocrite all you want" Stephen lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Whatever, you don't wanna fuck me, I don't want you to fuck me, we're even.” He frowns, what Stephen said actually hurt his feelings.

"Well, I am not offended at all that you don’t want my dick, in fact, I am glad because that's pretty much what I want to know from you, I only want someone to suck my dick when they are willing to do so when they actually want it?" Despite they are currently having an argument, Stephen folds the napkin and bring it toward Tony's face trying to remove the sauce stain on the corner of his lips, Tony blinks once, figuring out what Stephen actually want to do to him.

He feels so embarrassed, he must look like a complete mess, he is blushing so beautifully just by that simple gesture and Stephen smiles at him in return.

"didn't you have someone? a lover maybe, close to your age? Don't you want to be with them more than being here with me?" Stephen softens his voice to the young man, the atmosphere change between them like they just run the first phase and entering the second phase now.

“Not really, I'm homeschooled. I don't really know anyone my age, So no one, the closest thing I have to friends are my bots.” He snorts a laugh.

"Your bots?" Stephen is kind of surprise to hear about it.

“Pathetic, right?” Tony laugh bitterly.

"It's not pathetic, it's beyond awesome, tell me more about your bots," Stephen said enthusiastically.

“Oh, Yeah, Dum-E, U, and butterfingers. They are my babies.” Tony said proudly, thinking about his creation he managed to make in his spare time.

“Along with my best and only friends, well, technically, Dum-E was made with a... friend I had? When I briefly went to MIT before the accident, anyway, so I couldn't really keep in touch with him, so my poor bot lost its father. They are nothing much, just friends for a lonely boy.” Tony sigh, feeling like he just opens a dam for Stephen, he never talks about his interest or feeling to anyone, because he thought no one would care anyway.

"You made it yourself? Now I am kinda curious to meet them all" Stephen has a new spark in his eyes when he looks at Tony, now he imagine younger Tony stark, making his own robot, with focus eyes and steady hands.

“Course I did.” Tony smiled brightly and proudly.

“Can I stay with you at least for the night?” Tony is sure he can still tame this beast, he didn’t know if he let him go that Stephen would actually do what he said about agreeing to Obadiah’s term, he has to find a way.

“Hm, you can stay for the night then. Did you finish your dinner? I think we should head back, It's late already” Stephen looks at the expensive watch he wears, it's almost midnight, he didn’t even see the time pass as he talked with the younger man. Stephen thought that it wasn’t the worst idea to let Tony be with him for the night, they can sleep in a separate bed and that way he can keep an eye on him a little longer, doesn’t even realize his possessive side already creeping into his heart.

Stephen pays for their dinner and they head back to their car.

“So nice to have a handsome sugar daddy.” He purrs, hanging at Stephen's arm, nuzzling closer.

“Can I sleep with you, please? I mean... platonically but like... I don't like sleeping alone.” Tony keeps pushing his luck, He looks down, then up at Stephen, hopeful in his eyes, he didn’t even sure now that it’s safe to keep playing with Stephen’s limits, what if all of this just a decoy before he shows his true self. Who is playing with whom here?

Stephen just shakes his head at Tony keep calling him his sugar daddy, does the younger man even know what it means? Stephen isn't really sure if he can share a bed with Tony without it being weird but he doesn’t have the heart to keep rejecting him like that, it must hurt his pride at some point.

They arrived at the five stars hotel and Stephen was asking for his special room and the receptionist there is someone who knows him, Susan, just gives him a teasing smile, looking at him bringing a young man with him, Stephen just rolls his eyes, silently telling her that it's not what she thinks it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think about this story.


	3. Stephen Strange

There are two separate sets of sofas inside the giant room, a grand piano close to the window and even a treadmill at the other side of the room, a big Jacuzzi in the open space close to the bed, there is also a mini telescope close to the window, the hotel room resemble to the big apartment than a hotel room.

"I hope you are comfortable enough in this place" Stephen said, feeling pleased looking at the way Tony look around with his curious eyes.

Tony has been in fancy places like this but not as grand as this one, this is the first time he is in this kind of hotel room if he could be honest with himself everything in the room is too much. A few brought him to expensive hotels, fucking him in the huge shower or on the bed soft sheets but now Strange has this many kind of places he could fuck him, he wonder, which place he will choose to do that.

"I will take a shower first, just eat whatever you want in the fridge or even call room service, no problem" Stephen removes his coat and place it in the wardrobe and heading straight to the bathroom, leaving Tony sitting still on his king size bed.

Tony nods, he already sitting on the bed, his mind is running with many plans to lure Stephen into fucking him, even though Stephen said he was pretty and attractive but he feels like he is failing at his job, Stephen didn’t even want to touch him.

He peels his clothes off, letting them lay on the ground. He is wearing pretty lingerie beneath his clothes, all lace and soft on his skin. His cock is trapped in the fabric and it feels so nice to finally take everything of. He lays on the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from his bag. Men usually don't take time to prepare him, so he has to do it himself. He coats his fingers in lube, laying on his back. He rubs the digits to his entrance, slipping one inside. He lets out a breathy moan, then starting to pump his finger in and out, his free hand playing with his nipples, his legs spread wide.

Stephen didn't take much time in the shower, thinking tony might also want to use it, usually he will use the Jacuzzi when he is all alone just staring at the stars while being soaked up by a warm water, but he couldn't do it tonight because he brought a company with him, didn't feel ready to expose himself in that kind of way.

So when he step out of the bathroom, Stephen eyes practically fall on the big bed, he is freezing on the spot, looking at the way Tony sprawls on the bed, moaning hard, while fingering himself. Stephen is mesmerize at the way his lewd body move, chasing after his own pleasure, grinding down to his own fingers, Stephen tries to calm himself but his dick betrays him, it got hard without warning.

He feels like an intruder, he didn't know what to do, he is conflicted between going somewhere else not to interrupt the young man on his bed or just shamelessly enjoying the show.

Tony blushes when he saw Strange coming out of the bathroom, He bites his lips, chews on them. He keeps eye contact with the man and keeps fucking himself on his fingers.

“Stephen.” He moans softly and pulls his fingers out. The poor boy shivers and whines at the loss. He feels so empty.

“I'm ready, how do you want me?” He spreads his legs wider, smirking at Stephen's surprise expression. He worked so hard to be able to do the split so the man better be impressed. His arm above his head, eyes shiny and big, looking at Stephen.

Stephen walks to the bed and stand tall right in front of the laying man on his bed, he stares at how wrecked he looks, hair all messy, his breathing is short and harsh, panting to himself. Stephen place one of his knee between the open leg, moving it higher just to make contact with the wet hole, he could feel the sticky lube on his knee cap, so Stephen push it a bit further, rubbing at it with his knee.

Then he bends his entire body and towering himself over the young man, the only thing separating the both of them are Stephen arms supporting his body not to fall flat on Tony. His bathrobe hanging loose, revealing all his muscular chest and only cover a little bit of his cock.

Tony whimpers when he feels Stephen over him. His cock twitches. He wants it so bad right now. He doesn't even understand himself. He rubs his cheeks in the pillows. “Please.”

It will be so easy for the mob boss just to push aside the fabric, revealing his hard cock and sliding it into the inviting ready hole. Stephen reaches for Tony's hands then grab his wrists tight, slowly securing it over his head, Stephen then lowering his head to Tony's ear, inhaling his sweet perfume, whispering. Tony whines more, shaking slightly.

"You are a damn tease, how many times do I have to tell you that I will not sleep with you, I will only do what you ask, what you truly want, not because the semblance of duty or anything, now, why don't you go take a shower, you stink" Stephen releases his hold on the helpless young man, laying down beside him, looking up at the big crystal lights on the ceiling, it takes so much will power he has in himself not to fuck the younger man right here and make him call his name all night long, just like a pretty slut that he supposed to be.

He gasps when Stephen calls him stink and dares to refuse him. He laughs, squirming.

“I don't understand you at all, do you like it? Want me to beg you, get all desperate and beg to be fucked like a fucking whore?” His words are somewhere between dirty talk and being straight up angry at Stephen.

"That's not what I mean, I don't want you to beg, not my intention at all I swear, I didn't play any mind game with you, you don't want it, I don't want it, as simple as that" Stephen said lightly.

“I'll take my shower. Don't get cum in the bed if you jerk off.” He huffs, feeling kind of shy, getting up with his wobbly legs.

Stephen laugh when Tony bounce on his feet walking to the bathroom, Stephen couldn't help but appreciate his round squeezable ass moving up and down as he walks. Stephen shoves his hand between his legs and lazily rub the head of his own cock, trying so hard not to picture the younger man a while ago laying right beside his spot, he turn his head and inhales the remaining sweet perfume tony left on his silk sheet, grabbing a handful of it and shove his face in it.

He keep pumping his cock until he couldn't hold it anymore and feeling the tension left his body as he releases his cum in his own hand, he quickly wipe it on the tissue, staring up at the ceiling again, huffing a breath. He is a pervert really.

Tony gets in the shower, his cock raging hard. He glares at the door where he knows Stephen is. How could he refuse him? That's so rude. He groans, brushing his fingers over his cock. He turns the shower on, letting the warm water run down on his body. It's not the easiest position there but he wants to finger himself. He pushes himself against the wall, his front to it, thrusting his fingers inside, his free hand stroking his cock. He thinks about Stephen doing that to him, fingering him open roughly. He moans, maybe louder than he should. He wants Stephen to hear him, know what he is missing. He groans Stephen's name as he comes, spending over his hand.

Stephen change to a comfortable black pajamas, sitting in front of the moon binocular, positioning it to see the brightest stars, the night is clear enough and Stephen could see the orange color light in the sky, like a bright star but actually planet mars, then he catches a sight of a shooting star, making him smile for the opportunity to see it. He's lost in his own enjoyment looking at the night sky didn't even realized that Tony already finish showering and now standing behind him.

Tony gets out of his shower. He doesn't have much clothes, just his boxers and a shirt he just stole from Stephen’s wardrobe, hanging loose on his shoulders. The man is on the balcony and Tony joins him.

“Hey.” He clears his throat.

Stephen turns around and chuckles seeing Tony wearing one of his shirt, it looks quite big on him even though it's fit rather well on his own body.

"I see that you've found my shirt, it fits you like a second skin" Stephen teases him.

“I didn't have much else to wear.” He steps closers, standing next to Stephen.

“I'm sorry. I thought you were like the other men, but you're different right? So I feel like an asshole. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to force myself onto you.” He looks down, feeling ashamed.

"Hmm, finally your head is clear enough to believe that I didn't have any intention to sleep with you after shower?" Stephen folds his hands in front of him, smiling at Tony finally believing him.

“All is forgiven, come here, I will show you the stars" he offers, making a room for Tony to stand in front of him to see the stars through the binocular lense.

Tony is a bit cold, only wearing Stephen's shirt. It came down under his hips. The young man lets out a chuckle.

“Such a romantic.” Tony says with a smile, yawning. He looks at the stars, pressing his back into Stephen's chest. The poor thing is just touch starved, silently begging to be touched to make his cold body a little bit warmer.

Stephen look down at the engineer wet hair, pressing on his silk pajamas, Stephen shakes his head in amusement, this brat, Stephen wants to show him New York night sky and how beautiful the stars are and yet he still got time to flirt with him, leaning hard on his chest practically moving his hips up and down feeling Stephen's cock with his plump ass.

"What? You want to be fucked so bad?" He hold the young man's waist, making him stop his motion and leaning down between the crook of his neck, looking through the binocular beside his head.

"I literally just show you the stars, but it seems that you want to see another star so bad instead behind your eyes" Stephen focusing the lenses to the brightest star and giving back the binocular to Tony so he can see it too.

Tony turned to Stephen with his biggest, most innocent eyes. He is pouting, making sure Stephen will feel guilty.

“I just wanted a hug, you pervert!” Though he leans in the touch, placing his hand on top of Stephen, making sure they stay around him. His free hand holds onto the telescope as he looks through the lenses.

"Oh, sorry, it must be a little bit too cold" Stephen just as innocent replied, rubbing the side of Tony's arms, warming him up.

“It's gorgeous.” Tony mutters under his breath, smiling wide.

“I know right? That's why I love this particular room, the view is really beautiful from this spot. I have stock in this hotel just because I could own this room you know. Not many can afford this room, practically just for myself but sometimes I let important people like the president stay In this hotel and book this room just because I could.” Stephen hugging Tony from behind, shielding him from the night wind.

"Should I feel privileged to be able to stay in this room?" Tony turning his head to look at Stephen's behind him.

"Don't know, up to you" Stephen has the urge just to lean down and kiss his pretty lips but he decided against it.

"It's pretty great to be honest" Tony smiling sincerely at him and turns his head back to observe the stars.

"Still want to see the stars or should we get back inside?" The mafia boss asks Tony after gazing at the stars for about a half an hour and the poor man is keep shivering and pressing himself rather closely each time toward him.

Tony runs his fingers over Stephen's hands, wondering where he got those scars. The man's hands are huge, with long fingers, Tony has never been so attracted to someone, everything in Stephen, Tony couldn’t help but loves it.

“I'm kind of tired, if you don't mind, Please, sir?” Tony says more to be a brat than anything else. He looks up at the mob boss, fluttering his lashes at him. Under Stephen's shirt, he is still wearing his panties, not like he had any other underwear. He got rid of the laces though.

The older man decided to play along "Let me put you to bed" he said, smiling at Tony. He closes the door and grabs Tony's cold hand in his big warmer one, squeezing it lightly, he feels bad for being outside for too long.

“You really want to share a bed with me? I have another spare room just beside this one, I can sleep in another room and leave you to rest for tonight?" He said when they arrived on the big bed and Tony sit on it like a tiny little thing, just being pretty, Stephen put his bang away from his beautiful eyes, standing in front of him, waiting him to make up his mind.

Tony sits on the bed, practically kneeling. He looks up at Stephen, desperately leaning into his touch. The poor thing nods eagerly. “I'm sure.” He answers.

“I'm the little spoon by the way.” He jokes, well, it's a joke cause he is pretty sure none of them assumed Tony would be anything else. He looks like the perfect little spoon.

“I told you, I don't like sleeping alone. Sometimes I sleep with the... men I have sex with. Some of them like to hold me like a teddy bear, it's not that bad.” He gives a smile.

"I will take the left side and you can take the right one, I will put the pillow between us, no spooning involved" Stephen runs his finger along Tony's perfect jaw, mesmerize at how beautiful and innocent he looks despite everything he went through, he caress lightly the bottom of his lip.

Tony looking up at him and fluttering his long lashes, blinking in confusion and anticipation. He darted out his tongue a little, licking Stephen's long finger, waiting for the man to break his composure, kissing him at least. 

Stephen did none of it, he only press lightly at Tony's wet tongue with his thumb, feeling the texture, he shivers a little at how delicious that tongue look like, he could suck on it if he want to and he knew Tony would let him.<

"So pretty, yet so.." he didn't finish his sentence, couldn't mutter a right word to describe Tony, tainted and pitiful yet so pure, something along those words. He claps one time and the lights in the room become dimmer, Stephen takes his side of the bed and settling himself to sleep.

Tony sighs. Stephen doesn't even want to spoon him. “Worried you might like it too much?”

Tony is kind of furious, a pillow stands in the middle of them and Stephen as his back turned to him. He pouts, laying down.

Stephen already checks that Tony didn't carry any gun in his bag when he's in the bathroom, the knives in the kitchen he already put it aside safely, Tony won't find it. So Stephen tried to fall asleep with a stranger by his side, he never did that, he couldn't fall asleep right away, listening to Tony's breathing beside him, waiting to be attacked or something by the young man. But Tony only kicks the pillow, angry at him because he didn't get what he want, Stephen smiles wider.

Tony moves around on his bed harshly, like a little kid. He tried to call for Stephen's name, trying to engage in the conversation but Stephen pretend like he didn't hear him anymore. Stephen hears no movement finally, only a slow steady rhythm of Tony's breath, the brat has finally falling asleep, Stephen wait much longer, until he is sure that Tony didn't actually fake his sleep.

Stephen didn't know when he fall asleep, maybe feeling content at the way Tony present seems to calm him, thinking about his annoyance and pouty face, Stephen drift off to the dream land. He is awaken by his usual nightmare, sitting on his bed and reaching for a gun under his own pillow, he is startled to see that his hand is in Tony's tight grip.

Tony turns a lot in his sleep, unless he is held he does so. The boy doesn't care at all about any risk. He's slept with men as dangerous as Stephen if not more before. They don't kill him in his sleep, why would they? What's the point in killing a whore? He knows he is safe. He ends up holding Stephen's arm in his. His leg is thrown over Stephen's waist, and with how the shirt is lifted high enough it reveals most of his thighs. He groans and mumbles, tugging Stephen's arm to his chest.

“Mm,” He frowns in his sleep, refusing to wake up but he eventually waking up, rubbing his eyes and pouting.

“What?” He says softly, looking into Stephen's eyes.

"Oh, sorry to wake you up, just nightmare," Stephen put his gun at its previous place again when he saw there's no potential danger, only a kitten rubbing his eyes, looking so cute when he's half asleep and confuse.

"Why do you end up at my side of the bed?" Stephen scolds the younger man, his hand is cold because he didn't even use a blanket in this cold temperature room, his legs all exposed, leaving Stephen nothing to the imagination, he should have put him in a long pajama pants even though he knew it will be too big for Tony.

“Mmmh.” Tony groans, pressing his face in Stephen's chest. “You're all sweaty.” He comments sleepily, yawning. He has nightmares himself, so he can relate to that. He feels that. He leans to kiss Stephen's chest.

“Do you want to tell me?” He raises a brow, looking up, feeling bad for Stephen. He presses himself against Stephen's body more, huffing.

"Nah, just bad dreams, nothing much really, nothing to tell" for once he didn't feel it's a bad idea to bring Tony to his bed.

Seeing how Tony didn't have any plan to move back to his side but instead keep clinging onto him like a koala, Stephen lays his weary head down to his pillow and brings Tony with him, finally put the blanket over both of their bodies, covering Tony from the cold. He then caressing Tony's now already dried hair, feeling a little bit relax with someone in his arms after a terrible nightmare.

"You really are persistent didn't you? You purposefully rolling down to my side, What, you really want people to take advantage of you? Did you do this with others too? Seducing them until he fuck you senseless, that's what you want?" Stephen asks rather curiously and to tease the younger man, there is no heat in his tone.

Tony glares at Stephen. He hits his shoulder. “I'm touch starved, you asshole. And yes think whatever, I'm a slut anyway.” He pulls away, pushing Stephen away to stay in his own space. Stephen's hand in his hair felt nice, really. But he was hurt and didn't want to cling on Stephen like a stupid, desperate whore.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, I thought you really want me to fuck you there for a second" Stephen chuckles and then when Tony rolled away from him, Stephen caught his small hand and drags him back to his arms. Tony let's himself being drags back to Stephen's chest, He is pliant, though pouty, drawing circle on the mattress. 

Tony snuggles against Stephen's chest. He huffs, biting Stephen's shoulder. “Asshole. I just woke up, and you just had a nightmare and stated yesterday you didn't want me. I get it.” He rolls his eyes, and turns around in Stephen's arms, his back to the man's chest. If Stephen could see his face, he could see the sad expression on it.

"Having you in my arms is nice actually, thank you for staying" he voices out his sincere thought, he thinks that he will not hate the idea of making this a regular thing if Tony didn't mind about it.

There is a pause, Tony doesnt respond at first. “You're welcome, asshole. No spooning involved my ass! I know you wanted to spoon me.” He chuckles proudly.

"For the record, It was you who invaded my space first. I didn't want you to get cold, that's all" Stephen circling his hands around Tony's waist and pulls him closer to his chest, snuggling him and trying to count in his head, steadying his erratic heart.

"Who knows frightened and fragile me could turn you on, I don't know you like that kind of thing, kid" Stephen decided to tease him even further. Smiling at the annoyance in Tony's voice, whining like a brat.

Tony rolls his eyes at that. It does make the other man more relatable and human, but it doesn't really turn Tony on. “Don't call me kid.” He mumbles under his breath, pouting. Tony chews on his lip not to moan at that. He is touch starved, any cuddle may make him burst a nut. He runs his fingers over Stephen's hand, feeling the man's breath still erratic in his neck. He turns around in Stephen's arms, gently pressing his hand to the mafia boss' chest.

“Breath with me, you're alright.” He takes a deep breath, than exhales. He looks up at the man, blushing at how close they are, his eyes immediately dropping to Stephen's chest.

"You are acting like a kid and therefore you are a kid" Stephen replied just as fast. He followed Tony's instruction and held the tiny hands on his chest with his own scarred hands, it's shaking not only because of the injury but also because of the nightmare still linger at the back of his head no matter how hard he tried to appear to be relaxed.

He had faces so many assassination attempt from both his enemies and even someone he called family, he had few people he could fully trust and not afraid for their lives when he's around them. Including his hand, it's one of their attempt to make him disappear from this world, breaking the brake of his car and almost killing him on that cliff along with both of his parent, result in big scars on his hands.

"You sweet little thing, thank you" Stephen said, staring at the young man in his arm, he runs a finger on his nose, feeling how prominent under his finger and how perfect it looks on his pretty face.

Tony can feel Stephen relaxing in his arms. His face is burning and he is pressing his legs together to try and hide the fact that he is getting hard. It's so stupid that he is getting hard, but he loves the way Stephen's voice so heavily in his ears and how his embrace really warms him to his bones, how strong hands circle protectively around his waist, Tony is like an eager puppy. He is biting his lip, still not meeting Stephen's eyes, too embarrassed about his condition, Stephen is so different than any other men he had been before, he treats him well, playful with him, gentle and kind. Tony couldn't help himself but to want the man so much, like he never wants anyone ever before.

“I know what it's like to have nightmares and like panic attack so, yeah, you're welcome, asshole.” He squirms again when Stephen touches his nose, and his big arms are wrapped around his waist tighter and his masculine musk assaulting his sense, he really didn't want to sleep anymore, want to do other things with this man, just want to feel him everywhere.


	4. Edwin Jarvis

Stephen can feel Tony growing erection poking his belly, he draws the younger man closer, trapping him between his body and his arm. 

"You are a sick young man, you do love your man vulnerable" he grinds on Tony's hard cock, making a motion with his body like a slow dance, feeling the friction and chuckling when Tony breaks a shivery moan.

"I didn't, it's not like that" Tony hits on Stephen's chest lightly, this man makes him exasperated.

Stephen is glad that Tony could turn his attention somewhere else than dwelling with his nightmare.

"Then, tell me, Tony, did you fuck your own ass with your fingers in the bathroom earlier and hoping it was me instead?" He whispers low with his baritone voice in Tony's ear, teasing him even more. He had heard the young man deliberately moaning his name when he took the bath. He is delighted when Tony squirmed nicely in his arms.

Tony can feel his face heating up even more, he buries it in Stephen's neck, whining softly. He has never been that turned on, especially not with someone with him. Stephen's voice has him moaning. It's a perfect voice especially when he called his name, making the young man shiver, his cock leaking and wetting his panties.

“I'm so sorry. it's just, it's not that, Sir.” The poor thing almost sobbing, unable to explain himself, and the friction against his dick feels so good. He chews on his lip and shakes his head. He doesn't want to admit it, he was unashamed when he was fucking himself and moaning hard in the bathroom when he was all alone but now he can't admit it, especially the owner of that said name he had purposely called is currently hugging him tight.

"Oh, Is that so? I thought I heard you screaming my name, I must have heard it wrong" Stephen chuckles, he's fine with Tony not admitting any of it, he himself jerk off at Tony sweet scent and didn't have any intention to tell about it to him either.

“You wish.” He can't help but letting out a pretty chuckle that just turns into a moan when Stephen squeezes his cock.

"What should we do about your condition, tell me, say what you want me to do to you" Stephen whispers again, he finds joy in seeing Tony all desperate in his arms.

“I don't know, please, sir” He is so used to using that word, that's what men order him to call them most of the time. He looks up at Stephen, his eyes blown with lust.

“I knew you wanted to fuck me.” He adds under his breath, more to be a brat than anything else.

Stephen only gives a little tug at The poor young man's leaking cock under his pretty undies, but he didn't do anything further.

"Yes, I want to fuck you so hard, bending you over that desk the moment you walk inside that room with Obadiah, I bet not only me who want to do the same thing, that's who you are, object to be desire, all man has their dark demons lock inside of them that will be ready to jump at the fresh meat if they let it loose. But what I want to know.. what do you want ..why do you want it? Think" Stephen licks the inside of Tony's ear after he whispered all those words to the restless man in his arms.

Tony whimpers, leaning to Stephen. He shakes his head slightly, his eyes all shiny with tears.

“Oh god.” He rubs his legs together, his panties so wet with all the pre-cum. Stephen talk dirty like that to him makes his cock twitch.

“I don't know. it's just so, I want to be desired, I want to be wanted. need it so bad.” He sobs

"You are desired, the deepest carnal part of me, want to rip apart every senses that you have, making you forget everything and think only about how good my cock feel inside of you, I want your pretty mouth to suck my cock dry, licking it with your long perfect pink tongue, you are wanted. Is that all?" Stephen's cock also start to harden by all their dirty talks but especially by the voice tony let out of his pretty mouth, all whimper and delicious throaty moans.

“Stephen.” Tony breathes out, his eyes on the man's lips. He wants to be kissed so bad.

“Can I suck you off please?” He hasn't seen Stephen's cock yet but it feels big against his own. His tongue out, licking Stephen's throat, tasting his salty skin.

“I want to.”

"Mm, is that so?" Stephen darts out his tongue, licking Tony's lips from the bottom to the top with the tip of his tongue, smiling at him and looking at him with hazy eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" Stephen pressed their foreheads and bumped their nose together. It's really a pleasant idea, his cock is so hard in his pajama, if Tony didn't offer to suck him off he think he will need to go to the bathroom to release himself, he's playing a dangerous game right now with the smaller man.

Tony shivers, leaning forward when Stephen's tongue leaves his lips. He wants more, eagerly licking that tongue. The boy nods, licking his lips, biting them. They are already swollen and wet, what will it be when he is done sucking Stephen off.

“I'd love to, please sir? I bet your cock is huge.” He purrs at the thought, slipping into a more seductive side of himself, rolling his hips against Stephen's.

"The size is yeah, pretty nice, but you have such a big mouth, I am sure you can take it just fine, see?" Stephen places his hand over Tony's, the younger man is shivering lightly, and guiding his shaking hand to his erected penis, letting him know his size, feeling him through the fabric.

"Why are you shaking so much? You don't have to do it, I swear, we can stop now and pretend we didn't say anything to each other, I can take care of myself in the bathroom and we can continue sleeping, no pressure" Stephen a little bit concern, he had sworn he will never sleep with this man in his head and yet here they are, almost breaking his own silent promise.

“Overwhelmed, it's a lot, I'm sorry.” Tony takes a breath.

“I haven't had very good experience with sex.” He explains, wiping his cheeks.

“but I want it. I want you and I want to get over my bad past experiences.” He nods, determined.

“Can you kiss me, please?” His hand is still on Stephen's cock, stroking the length.

"Yeah, I can do that" he pecks on Tony soft lips once, wet with his own saliva, then placing his lips on Tony softly, waiting, Tony staring into his eyes, blinking, then Stephen kisses his bottom lip, feeling the texture, sucking on it slowly, Tony darting out his tongue, licking his lip, inviting him in, so Stephen does, deepening their kiss, getting up with one hand, supporting himself with his elbow, turning more toward Tony and kissing him more, exploring the inside of his open mouth with his own tongue. It feels insanely good, the way Tony's hand keep rubbing his cock weakly while he pliantly letting Stephen kisses him thoroughly.

Tony melts into the kiss, relaxing considerably. It feels so good. Like something he has never experienced before. He is 23 and it felt like his first kiss. He clings to it desperately, licking Stephen's tongue, his lips, parting his own lips, letting Stephen's tongue invaded him.

“I want to suck you off. You can come all over my face, please, Sir?”

Tony becomes bolder, asking for more.

After all the dirty talk and the passionate kiss, now Tony really asking for the real thing, Stephen swallowed a hard lump in his throat, all his cockiness is gone, he couldn't deny him that request.

"If that what you really wanted then by all mean, please do suck my cock" he said between their hard panting.

“Thank you.” He mutters against the older man's lips.

Stephen chuckles listening to those words "what for?" He wondered out loud.

Tony shrugs. “Kissing me? Being so nice to me, for everything” He gives a sincere smile.

"You don't need to thank me sugar for just treating you basic kindness, beside I am the one who feel honored" he pinches his cheek lightly, he's so damn cute.

“Do you want me on my knees?” He looks up at Stephen with his big innocent eyes.

“I...I won't mind.” Tony squirms, his cheeks burning with shame. He didn’t know why but he really wants to be on his knees for Strange.

"It's your request, whatever position you prefer, I can give it to you" Stephen says and keep kissing his lips, he taste so sweet, all the lollipop sucking pay off. Stephen is addicted at the way his tongue moves along his, stroking it gently and unsurely, like it's his first time, shouldn't he be more sure and confident in this area, after all he had slept with so many people.

Tony squirming out of Stephen's arms. He slips down on the floor. He kneels there, his poor knees are going to hurt, he should have grabbed a pillow. But he is already folding his hands over his lap, obediently looking up at Stephen.

“Like this?”

Tony flutters his eyelashes at Stephen on the bed.

Stephen swallows a pooling saliva down his throat, he didn't know that he'll get so aroused and feeling so impatient to put his cock inside that pretty mouth when he saw the way Tony sit like a good boy that he is, folding his hand on his laps, waiting. The carpet is thick enough but Stephen still kind of worried it will hurt Tony's knees, so he offered him a pillow. 

"Use this," he sits right in front of Tony, spreading his legs and relaxing on the bed placing both of his hands beside his own body, leaning down a bit.

Tony beams when he sees the pillow. Stephen is so much more caring than any man he ever encountered before. He places it under his knees, purring at the soft feeling.

“Thank you Sir, do you... should I call you that, Mister Strange?” Stephen is still wearing his underwear, his large cock bulging in it, Tony's own twitches. He bites his lips and kisses the man's thighs, licking over the clothed bulge, looking up at Stephen. His legs are spread, his dick hard in his panties, and the shirt he stole from Stephen all wrinkly.

"Just Stephen will do, even though sir sounds really great coming out of your mouth" he said sincerely, he never entertain the idea to be called sir as hot because his subordinates used to call him that every single day and it never went straight to his dick but now it does.

“Can you touch my hair, please? I.. really like it.. you can pull it. Just, I'd rather not choke to death on your meat.” He jokes, rubbing his cheek into the man's inner thigh.

Stephen caressing the soft brunette hair, and then down to his nape, massaging it there lightly, he caress the side of Tony's perfect jaw line with his thumb. 

"You are so good, so pretty, I wonder how many men you have seduced this way, how many men have your pretty mouth suck" he didn't mean it in any degrading way but he just couldn't help but wonder because deep down he's angry to picture Tony on his knees doing this exact same thing to other men, they didn't deserve him, not even a little bit.

Tony kisses Stephen's thighs, kissing his hard cock through the fabric. He is moaning at Stephen's words. It feels weird that Stephen is allowing Tony to use his name in bed. He waits for Stephen to take off his underwear so he can finally take that cock in his mouth. 

“Have sucked plenty dicks, but none of them belonged to a man like you.” He nuzzles in Stephen's crotch.

“Never wanted to suck a dick so bad in my life.” He chuckles at his own words, looking at the older man, he leans in the touch to his hair, purring.

"I don't know, maybe you've said it plenty times to others too" Stephen didn't let Tony's words affecting him too much, after all his is a flirt, he's not going to let his words make his chest puff with pride just because he calls him a good man and telling him how much he want to suck his cock.

He is not a good man, If he was one, they wouldn't have doing the thing they are currently doing, he is just the same hungry man who jump at the opportunity, he should be better than this but yet he continues to indulge in his desire.

He removes his pants and underwear, he should have done it earlier but he was hoping that Tony would change his mind, call it a quit.

He looks at how Tony's big eyes widen seeing his free cock in front of his face, moaning at the sight. It's big and quite pretty too. He wants it bad. Stephen caress the side of his mouth, pushing a thumb inside of it, tasting how warm and wet his mouth is, he can't wait. Tony obediently sucks on his thumb.

"Proof it then, how much do you want it" he guides Tony's face to his crotch and let him decided what he want to do.

The young man licks the head, tasting the pre-cum at the tip of his tongue and humming at the taste. He gives kitten like licks, sucking on the head like he did with his lollipop. He looks up at Stephen, giving a smirk before wrapping his lips around the large cock. He slowly bobs his head down, taking more and more until his face is pressed into Stephen's hair. He moans, relaxing his throat, Stephen's cock feels so good in his mouth, so heavy against his tongue. He brings his own hand to his cock, stroking it, not even considering that it might make Stephen angry.

"Oh fuck, " Stephen thrown his head back, grabbing a handful of Tony's silky hair and scratching lightly on his scalp as he tried to indulge himself in the sensation, he really knows how to suck a cock, Stephen can feel how his tongue swirls around his length, practically massaging his throbbing cock with his fat tongue, he could even feel a little bit of teeth but he didn't mind it, he knew Tony won't bite his dick off.

The poor boy is enjoying himself too much, Stephen watches as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and his hand reaches between his legs to touch himself. He looks so wonderful, Stephen wishes he could reach his rear, he knows the young man will probably feel even better if Stephen fingers him right now.

"Ugh, I wish I can sneak my finger inside you right now while you suck my cock, do you want that?" He resolved it in a dirty talk, he knew Tony probably couldn't even answer him right now with cock full in his mouth. He can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Tony's throat and Stephen let out a grunt, it feels fucking great, so soft and wet, fuck, he wishes he could fuck his mouth with abandon but he didn't want to make him cry.

Tony whimpers desperately, fisting his cock. He wants it so bad, Stephen's long fingers inside him, it makes his cock twitch even more.

“Mmmm, 'eaah.” He tries to nod around Stephen's cock. He stills, looking up at Strange wantonly. He wants the man to grab his hair and fuck his face. Want Stephen to order him to put his arms behind his back and slap his face because he touched his cock. All things he is used to but never liked. Yet now he wants it.

Stephen cock feels cold without a warm friction Tony's created inside of his mouth, bobbing his head up and down fast like a pro.

"What? Say what you want, use your words" Stephen caressing the glistening swollen red lips, the definition of temptation just right on his knees in front of him, a sinful sweet offering, for Stephen to take and consume yet he wants to make sure that everything they are doing is in tune with what Tony actually want to feel.

“Can you fuck my face, please, Sir?” He asks, squirming in want.

“You can treat me rough, I'm a whore, I can take it.” he bites his lip to keep a moan for himself.

“I want you to boss me around, pull on my hair and fuck your cock down my throat, please, Sir.” He already slipped in a more submissive headspace, humping his pillow, his hands behind his back like a good boy.

Stephen about to do just what Tony asked of him but Tony called himself a whore again and Stephen didn't consider him one, really, he thought they're just enjoying each other company and now he's not really sure what Tony want is something he truly crave of just a motion he couldn't shake away anymore, being used.

He hesitates at first but guiding his dick back inside the wet mouth with his hand, Tony open wide, waiting. 

"Relax your throat, okay?" He said and grabs Tony's hair with both of his hand, he gives a couple slow thrusts, making sure he hits his throat each time making Tony's eyes all teary eyes and saliva drooling down his chin.

At first he likes it. It feels good. His eyes roll back in his skull, looking at Stephen. Then he starts gagging, choking. He needs some air. But he is used to that. Men never let him breath. So he just waits for it to be over.

Stephen keeps going and he can sense that Tony looks like he doesn't able to breath properly anymore but he didn't say anything, he is not enjoying himself at all. Stephen used to dom a sub in a scene in some club he visited when he felt like up to that kind of stuff and he is always cautious about their well being, some new subs just isn't really good with knowing their limit and he sees the pattern here in Tony.

Stephen could feel his gag reflex trying to push him out and he's about to cough but Stephen wait until he taps him or stops him or something but he didn't do any of it. Just accepting his cock, he has such a clever mouth but such a broken mind.

Stephen stop abruptly, extracting his dick out of Tony's mouth.

"Didn't I tell you that I only want to do what you like, why don't you tell me when it starts to be painful for you rather than pleasurable?" he scolds the younger man, looking lost and wrecked on his knees.

"Get back here on the bed" he ordered rather harshly.

When Stephen pulls out he starts crying. Not only because of the pain, but because he thinks he did something wrong. He gets up, making himself smaller and sitting on the bed. He flinches, trying to hold back his sobs.

“I, I'm sorry sir, please. you don't need to s-stop, I can take it.” He wipes his cheeks, sniffing.

"It's not just about me, it's about you too! not how much you can take it but how much do you actually need to make yourself all happy, sex is not a competition about how hard you can take it, oh sugar you did nothing wrong" Stephen wraps his arms around Tony's body and put him on his chest caressing his hair, not wanting to see him keep crying.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry okay?" He said as he strokes his back and kissing the top of his head.

Tony melts in Stephen's chest, snuggling closer. He calms himself, silently crying still. He nods, curling himself in a little ball to fit in Stephen's arms.

“I don't want... to do it again, not right now. I'm sorry.” He sniffs, feeling all stupid because he thought he could just temp Stephen but not he's making a fool of himself. 

His cock is all soft now, he hopes Stephen won't leave him to jerk in the bathroom but he'll let him if he needs to. He chews on the inside of his cheeks.

“Thanks anyway... I'm sorry- I shouldn't have asked for that... I really liked it at first! B-but then.. then it felt like I didn't have air no more and was like.. suffocating.” He starts sobbing again, feeling pathetic.

"No, don't be sorry, I am glad you want to be honest with me, otherwise I might have hate myself for forcing myself on you, if you didn't like it you should say it, no matter with whom you're sleeping with, if they don't stop and didn't consider about your feeling, it's a rape, don't you know it? It's your body, you have absolute complete right to it." Stephen said and pulling down both of them to lay down on the bed, he didn't think much about his semi hard cock now, it will cool down in no time again, right now he just want to make sure that Tony is feeling safe.

Tony shrugs. “I don't know, I'm used to my body belonging to others, you know? Hasn't been mine in a long time.” He swallows thickly, rubbing his wet eyes.

“Men use my body as they wish, Mister Strange. It's not even mine, Obadiah sells it to whoever and I don't get a say.”

"Please, Stephen is fine, no need to be too formal, I don't know if I could help you but I want to, don't let him parades you around any longer,” he gives a reassurance to the young man in his arms, it hurts him to hear about it, he shouldn't be in this place, Stephen shouldn't let himself to be involved like this because he couldn't stop once he start.

“it's weird to call you Stephen, you're older than me.” Tony shrugs, sitting up on the bed. He wipes his eyes. He doesn't want to be crying like that all the time. He feels so damn pathetic. He nods.

"Want a drink?" Stephen finally asks, thinking about his throat must be sore from their previous activity.

“Vodka. Please, sir, ugh.. sorry, habits.” He blushes, scratching the back of his head.

"A drink in a sense of fresh water Tony, not a damn vodka, it will just worsen your headache, wait here I will fetch you a glass of cool water" Stephen pinches the tip of his nose, now everything is red and swollen, his eyes, lips and even nose.

Stephen offers the drink to Tony and he drinks it in one gulp, Stephen stands beside the bed waiting for Tony to finish his drink, he takes the glass back and put it on the table beside the bed, he sit beside Tony and ruffles his hair.

"Hush now, ready to sleep?" Stephen said and making a room for Tony to crawl back to his side or sleep on his own side.

“Mmmh.” He shrugs and crawls to Stephen, dropping himself in Stephen's arms. He picks up his phone, seeing he has some messages.

“Please murder me in my sleep, I wish to never wake up.” He says with a sigh, showing his phone to Stephen. There is a text from Obadiah.

“Mister Hammer wants to see you soon, Tony. Be a good boy wherever you are right now with Mister Strange, gives him a good time.” and one from Justin Hammer himself "can't wait to be Tuesday, baby boy, I have an important meeting and need something to warm my hammer. ;)”

Stephen wants to be angry but he knows he didn't have any right to feel that way, Tony is not his and they just meet officially a couple hours ago.

"Can you say No or something? Just looking at his face making me want to gag. I have such a huge respect for anyone whi can stand to be around him because he is a piece of garbage" Stephen didn't want to think too much about Tony's future because he just couldn't help himself but to voice out loud his horror thinking Tony to be back in that man's arm again.

“I don't really have a choice, Stephen. I don't have any place to be if Obadiah gets rid of me, no money, nothing and beside I have like tried to do it in the past, he hurt not only me but anyone remotely close to me, I can't escape this life"

"I want to know if you could do it, What do you want to do ?" Stephen couldn't risk everything for the young man he barely know, he can take him under his wing but Knowing Obadiah he will start a war with his side and what for? Over a man who calls himself a whore. Maybe it's all Obadiah plan, knowing how attach and sympathetic Stephen could be, so he lured him to take the bite and Stupid Stephen just falls in his trap.

“I just wish I had a normal life that I could focus on engineering. Maybe go to school and meet people, make friends. Have normal boyfriend, go on dates.” He sits down, bringing his knees to his chest. Feeling like he is about to cry again and he has to keep his emotions all inside. 

“I'm tired of this life, physically and mentally.” At least, it feels good to open up about it. He moves again and presses himself in Stephen's arms, curling into the man's big arms.

"I don't know if you trusted me, but .. for now on, You can always tell me if you're in trouble, okay? Even if you want to leave your old life behind, I....I will try to help you as best as I could.. I don't know... we will figure it out huh?" Stephen didn't want to give an empty promises to him, he is so vulnerable right now and he want to open up to him, Stephen thinks it's a progress at least, letting Tony to remove a little bit of his mask and facade behind all that flirtious act he did all day. Stephen hugs the young man tighter in his arms, shielding him from the ugly world, as best as he could, at least tonight he is safe on his bed.

“It's ok, you don't need to. Obadiah would be mad anyway, just gotta wait till that the old man finally expires, then I'm... free ? I suppose. Lets hope he take a damn bullet, maybe I'll kill him myself.” Tony shrugs, rubbing circles into Stephen's arms. He sighs, he doesn't want to leave Stephen's arms. It's the safest place he had been in a while. He clings to it desperately.

"Hmm, a little accident, I can give you a bit of hand if you want to actually execute your plan," Stephen knows he couldn't kill Obadiah himself but he would gladly help Tony to do it if he had toz that man is like a plague anyway. 

"Let's sleep now before the sun rise huh?" He convinces the young man to lay down again with him on his chest, patting and drawing circle on his back, trying to calm him and lull him into a slumber.

Tony chuckles, considering it. Some help wouldn't be bad, but he isn't sure. He should probably do that on his own. The boy nuzzles closer, laying down on Stephen's chest. This is how he wants to sleep, always.

“Yeah... night Mister Strange.” He says sleepily, yawning and snuggling. It doesn't take long for him to drift back to sleep

Stephen keeps rubbing his back, feeling his ribcage under his palm, the young man is too bony, Stephen thought that he should feed him more. Stephen slowly falling back to sleep while he thinks about what food he should give to the sleeping on his chest when he wake up later on.

Tony sleeps for a long time. And better than ever. He doesn't move much, all cuddled in Stephen's arms, his leg thrown over the man's waist. Almost possessively so, his face pressed into Stephen's chest. He wakes up, stretching and yawning. He looks at the man in his arms and smiles, nuzzling in his neck like a sweet kitten.

"Morning princess" Stephen says hoarsely, he clear his dry throat.

"What time is it?" He asked Tony while trying to open his eyes squinting, not to get sun light in his eyes, the light fill the entire room because the wall is mostly from glasses and Stephen didn't pull a curtain down last night. He reaches his phone and see it's 10 in the morning already.

"Shit, it's late" he sits down abruptly, he has a meeting and Christine, who manage his schedule already texting him about 10 messages.

Tony beams at the pet name. Stephen called him princess, how cute. He wants to stay in bed and cuddle but Stephen gets up quickly, saying it's too late.

"Are you hungry?" Stephen didn't wait for the respond, he press the button on the telephone beside his bed and call for room service, breakfast for two in the room.

“Ugh... do you have a meeting? I'm good, Mister Strange, I don't eat in the morning.” Tony shrugs, running a hand in his very messy hair. He rubs his eyes. He needs to get home, he doesn't even have clothes here. Still wearing the same damn panties that are ruined with dried cum and Stephen's shirt. He is keeping that, its big on him and smells good.

"Hmm, I usually eat breakfast, I hope you don't mind accompanying me eating breakfast huh? I will take a quick shower, please answer the door for me will ya?" Stephen ruffles his messy hair when he passes him to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. 

The breakfast was brought in their room on a tray. There is a table on the room's balcony, the view is pretty. 

Stephen finish his shower and join to sit opposite Tony in the balcony still wearing his bathrobe. He takes a mouthful of the pancake and drink his hot coffe.

"Entertain me, eat something, I will drop you off where ever you want after this" he said, seeing the younger man didn't touch any of his food.

Tony looks at it while Stephen eats. The boy drinks some coffee but doesn't touch the food. He isn't used to breakfast. When he is alone, he is too lazy in the morning to make something more than coffee. And when he is with men, if they let him stay the night, they don't usually share.

Rich men are quite selfish. Some have him sitting on the ground while they feed him. And Tony kinda hates himself for sometimes enjoying that humiliation, If Stephen asked that of him he wouldn't mind to do it for him.

“Won't you feed me, Daddy?” He teases, putting on his seductive smile, his eyes all innocent. He was just saying it to joke with him, Stephen doesn't seem like he is going to hand feed Tony.

"You are spoiled" Stephen chuckles at the way Tony tries to seduce him early on the morning, this young man really has a flirtatious nature, like he didn't know any other else how to behave around him other than flirting, so Stephen just takes it lightly to his heart.

"Yes baby boy, I will feed you" Stephen didn't actually use a fork to cut his pancake, he dips down with his bare hand and cut a piece of it, offering it to Tony. Tony open his mouth, sticking out his tongue, waiting for Stephen's hand like a good boy, Stephen deliberately brush his tongue, pressing lightly on his tongue, smiling at the sound Tony made.

"Is it really that good?" Stephen asks mischievously at the young man. He didn't know what's an act and what's sincere from this young man.

He licks Stephen's fingers as the man feeds him. It's heavenly and has Tony moaning. Everything, Stephen calling him "baby boy", feeding him delicious food. He blushes as he realizes he actually moaned for food.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to.” He puts his hands on his red face.

“Please more.” He flutters his lashes at the older man and open his mouth wide, sticking out his pink tongue.

Stephen keep feeding Tony until his fingers all sticky with the syrup and Tony's saliva, he's happy Tony actually able to finish all his pancake when Stephen fed him.

"Want to suck my fingers clean?" Stephen asks hopefully, his dick is twitching in his pants from all the licking Tony did already.

“can I? Please I'd love to, Sir.’ His words come out more genuine, poor thing is just as eager as he looks. His headspace is different, he feels like he wants, almost needs to submit to Strange. 

Tony moves, he stands up and sits on Stephen's lap. He opens his mouth, his tongue out for Stephen to use. The man puts his fingers in Tony's mouth and the boy gently sucks on them, feeling the scars under his tongue.

Stephen takes his time, making Tony open mouth as his personal hand cleaner, he rubs the digit on Tony's tongue, letting him clean his finger with his clever soft muscle. Then Stephen add the second finger, letting him do the same thing and then the third, Tony is looking at him with hooded eyes, unfocused like he's somewhere else.

"Your tongue feel so great baby, such a good boy for me" he praises and Tony's roll his eyes on, beaming with delight. 

“Thank you, that was great breakfast.” He leans to pick up a tissue, handing it to Stephen to wipe his hand.

"Thank you for accompanying me eating breakfast, you are such a good company" Stephen takes the tissue and wipe the remaining saliva on his hand, not that he mind it, it's such a waste, he wish he could finger the boy after he diligently coating his fingers like that. But he's late and he should hurry but he wants to spend all his day lazily with the young man, pretending they are both lovers who love each other and couldn't live without one another.

Tony then moving his face close to Stephen, he wasn't asking but he want to kiss him and Stephen lets him get his way because this is what he actually want from the young man for him to want thing to himself. 

They make out long enough until they're both short for breath. Tony feels wonderful with Stephen. Like he is the prettiest treat. He beams when Stephen calls him a good boy, letting the man kiss his forehead. It's the best thing ever and of course it can't last.

Tony takes a quick shower after that and wears his previous outfit, Stephen feels bad about it, he should have bought him new outfit too, not just a new pair of shoes. They both exit the hotel and Stephen's driver already waiting for him in the lobby.

"Where do you want me to take you?" Stephen asks Tony after they sit comfortably in the back seat of his car.

“Manhattan, please.” He lives with Obadiah, and plenty body guards. He hates the house but loves his room. He has a dressing full of pretty things, and plenty technology. Everything he needs.

"You heard him, we are heading to Manhattan" Stephen instructs his driver. On the way, Stephen takes Tony's hand in his, playing with his finger, it felt rather cold.

"Are you alright, Tony?" He asks with concern.

Tony leans against Stephen during the ride. Stephen holds his hand, its funny cause it feels sort of like he has a handsome, nice boyfriend. Tony fantasies about it, they'd meet at MIT, well, Stephen was a lot older so he probably was his teacher? But that kind of relationship was a bit weird, right? would Maria like him ? Surely, he looked nice, was rich, polite. Tony smiled, nuzzling closer. His mom would really like Stephen. Stephen takes him out of his fantasy. He looks up at the older man and blushes; his thoughts are so absurd.

“Mmmh... yeah! Totally, sorry, was lost in my thoughts, sorry Sir.” He looks down. Stephen is not his boyfriend, that's a stupid thought.

"I thought you are not feeling well, it's alright sugar" Stephen kisses Tony palm. They arrived in front of the big mansion, following Tony's instruction. Tony get out of the car, Stephen big coat is covering his frame, he bends down one last time to look at Stephen.

"You know my number, just call me anytime you need my help, anytime at all, okay?" Stephen reminds him again. Tony left a kiss of his cheek and Stephen smiles at him, feeling like he has a crush on young man, waving at him as their car left Tony's place, his heart feels weird in his chest.

Tony misses the man already as he watches him leave the house. Jarvis is opening the gate to pick him up and Tony throws himself on the bodyguard, hugging him, feeling like crying to his old butler, he felt like he kind of miss his old life when he wasn’t such a broken thing, maybe he would have more confidence to hope for Stephen’s love.

“Please stop crying young master, it breaks my heart” He thought Tony’s tears were the same tears he usually shed when he felt all dirty after meeting with a client he didn’t like or just plain mean to him, so he patted his back hard and tighten his hold on the man he had helped to raise till he’s all grown up, he had wished that he didn’t have to be in this road but he is just a powerless man in front of someone like Obadiah, he has no army to fight him and he is staying in this hell just because he wished he could still protect him somehow.

“Jarvis, Jarvis, oh, my heart, please help me why is it so painful” Tony cries even harder thinking he could never escape this place, he had tried so many times in the past and Obadiah always find a way to get him back. He wants to chase after Stephen and be in his arms again, to be treated like human when he was with him and he had never felt like this before, the urge to start a new.

“I am so sorry, so sorry Tony” Jarvis strokes his hair the two continue hugging each other at the side of the road, the guards around the house had seen like that more than once, so it’s not a weird occurrence anymore for them.


	5. Christine Palmer

Tony most of the times just locked himself in his room. He throws himself into his work to forget about the man he was so sure he will never get the chance to meet again, sure that the man gave him his number, but Tony also gave his to the mafia boss and the man didn’t even text him a single message, Tony figured it might be all just his sweet talk, Tony is so sure that the man didn’t actually mean every words that he said about going to be there for Tony anytime he needs him.

Days pass so fast when he’s drowning in his own project rather than entertaining some men, making all those robots he likes, he learn everything by himself through the collection of Howard books in his library, even when he’s a little kid, engineering books has been one of his favorite to read. He didn't really sleep much, just sometimes when his body couldn’t handle it anymore, he would crash out of exhaustion after a while on his bed. Tony almost forgets about his schedule with Hammer when Obadiah shaking him on his shoulder, wakes him up from his nap.

“Hammer wants you, Tony, get dress.” Tony groans and opens his eyes. He looks up at his uncle and the old man’s eyes are wandering over his body, he only wears a short pants and nothing else, he quickly grabs his blanket to cover his half naked form, Tony sighs, doesn’t really want to get up, he wants to sleep more but he also doesn’t want to keep being in bed when his creepy uncle is there. With heavy eyes he gets up from his bed, Obadiah watches Tony every moves, he gives Tony's ass a slap before leaving and ruffles his hair saying that he’s a good boy from doing as he’s told and Tony hates hearing that praises.

Tony goes straight to his bathroom to take a shower and then he preps himself quickly, it's almost medical the way he does it, he doesn't want to be fucked raw without any preparation because some men just won't bother, it's painful and unpleasant, makes him want to throw up just thinking about it. His cock barely gets hard, especially with Justin Hammer in mind, it doesn't really help, the man is such a turn off. Tony picks up a plug, and a cock ring, Hammer liked when Tony was wearing those so he puts them on. He wears a cute pantie underneath very short pants that doesn't hide much and a shirt.

He went to the kitchen to get a glass of coffee, he actually need a vodka but he didn’t want to get drunk around that man, he can try to be sober but sometimes Hammer would put some drugs in his drink, making him unable to even remember his own name, it’s a good thing sometimes because he would forget the event with Hammer but he couldn’t control the situation, didn’t even know what Hammer did to him in those times. He drink a second cup of coffee because he knows that he is going to need it.

Jarvis readily waits for him outside of the mansion. The address Obadiah gave him was some resort he never visited before, he wonder if that the guy really going to fuck him in front of other people just like the last time he met him. Hammer loved to use his ass, he likes to gag Tony and fuck him while he speaks to other people. His mind wonders, if Stephen was the one doing that to him, would he mind about it? Maybe he'd even like it. He misses Stephen.

The car stops and Tony gets out, pulling down his short shorts to hide ass more, He says his goodbye to Jarvis and kisses his cheek, telling him that he will message him when he’s ready for him to pick him up again later. He goes to the receptionist and ask for Hammer, they shows him his room and to his surprise inside the room he doesn’t find hammer all naked on his bed but just an assistant, the girl is expecting him apparently and Hammer hasn’t even arrived yet. The girl gives him a fancy suits to wear, Hammer had prepared the clothes for him.

The girl asks him to removes his current outfit so she can dress him in the designer dress, the slick material feels good on his skin, it’s the first time Hammer does something like this for him so he’s surprised by the unusual treatment, he doesn’t decline the fancy dress of course, because it’s fit really well on him, he wonders where Hammer gets his perfect measurement, probably from his uncle, Tony knows that the guy knew, his level of creepiness is beyond him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen has been occupied by too many things to deal at once in the last few days. Even though he is always busy with work but from time to time his mind wanders back to The young man he got to know just recently. He had the urge to text him but he prevent from acting out on his impulse because it's better if he didn't get too attach to Tony. He will wait with open arms if the young man ever need his help, so He checks his phone constantly, hoping he got a text, or even a call, no call means Tony is alright but he longs to hear his sweet little high pitch voice when he laugh already.

Stephen doesn't expect to see him at the same party, he's walking beside Justin, his hand circling on the Hammer Tech. CEO, clinging onto his arm. Stephen suddenly remembered about the text Tony showed him, he didn't know that Justin will bring him to this party. Tony looks dazzling in that silver suits, making the mafia boss loss for words.

Tony's feet hurt because of the new shoes he is wearing, apparently this shiny designers shoes only look good but don’t really feel that comfortable when he wore it or Obadiah got his measurement wrong for his feet. Tony glares at the man who is currently holding his waist and sometimes that hand will wander lower, groping his ass shamelessly. At least he isn't on his knees yet. This is a party and he is just arm candy.

The party fills with many people Tony had slept with, some looks at him and pretend like they don’t even know him and the other whispering some inappropriate thing they thought Tony will not heard, he rolls his eyes, doesn’t really want to care about what all this assholes say. He is looking around to find some exit door because he has been tolerating Hammer too much and his face is tired from giving all the fake smile and then at the corner of the room, he spots a tall figure, Stephen Strange.

Tony's lashes flutter and he rubs his eyes just to make sure that the man really is here, looking like a snack in his well-tailored suit, not some ghost out of his fantasy decided to trick him with. He cursed in his head about his luck, stuck with Hammer when Stephen Strange is right here in the flesh.

Stephen tried to avoid looking at the pair, he doesn't want his emotion to be seen so clearly especially in formal event like this where all his enemies lurking from every corner, waiting to catch the slightest hint of his weakness.

Justin knows exactly the game he's playing, he purposely walks toward where Stephen is, there is a girl beside him, Justin recognize her as one of his assistants, Christine, he pulls Tony with him to meet the guy.

"Stephen, you got a lovely company with you, Christine, You look beautiful tonight baby" Justin takes Christine's hand in his, much to Christine annoyance, she looks disgusted, looking at Stephen for help.

"I am bringing the prettiest thing in New york with me, though I believe you already know his name, Strange. It's funny how thing change around here, just a few days ago he sat on your dick and tonight he will sit on mine" Justin laugh, slapping Tony's ass with his open palm. Tony jumps at the slap, it takes a lot not to punch the man.

Tony is leaning away from Hammer, even though he still smiles, he is good at acting, he can act like a stupid bitch who doesn't understand a thing. Men love him like that. He bends down in a little bow, smiling at Stephen and Christine.

“The prettiest indeed, pleasure to see you again, Mister Strange.” He gives his hand for Stephen to kiss. Stephen takes his soft small hand on his and kisses it tenderly.

"You look really beautiful tonight Tony, Christine, this is Tony, mmm. The one who made me a little bit busy in that morning you scolded me" Stephen introduces Tony to Christine who shakes his hand a little bit disinterest.

Tony beams when Stephen compliments him, his makeup is on point, his Bambi eyes look as pretty as expensive jewels after that girl takes his time doing his makeup.

"You sleep with a slut, since when?" Christine whispers low in Stephen's ear, he didn't like Tony even one bit, especially because he comes with Justin hammer, Christine from all of Stephen's clients, she despise him the most because of his constant unnecessary public display of affection, the man is too much of a voyeurist.

Tony heard what Christine said. It makes his heart sink. He knows what he is. He just doesn't like to hear it. He looks down, chewing on his lips, not sure he wants to hear Stephen's answer to the question. Hammer's hand in on his ass still, his fingers dangerously pressing against the base of the plug that Tony is wearing. It's not a huge one, but it presses against his prostate and makes him need to suppress a moan.

Stephen pretends like he doesn't hear what Christine just said about Tony, and he watches every movement that Justin's hands do toward Tony's body, he's touching him everywhere and Tony even moan from the touch, it makes something in Stephen's stomach stirs, he want to punch someone, he's disgusted but mostly angry, at Justin, at Tony, himself, their circumstances.

He needs a stronger drink, the champagne in his hand doesn’t really do much, he sees the waitress cross their way and replace the drink in his hand with the new one, he drinks everything in a single gulp and take another glass from the waitress’s tray before he can even walk far.

"Enjoy your night Justin, Tony" he said and drags Christine away with him, he didn't want Justin to get the satisfaction of seeing how bothered he is by the way he treated Tony.

"Christine, You don't have to say that you know, what if he heard you?" Stephen whispers to Christine once he’s far enough from the couple, he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"What now, you are defending a slut?" Christine couldn't believe her ears.

"He is no slut, stop calling him that," Stephen between gritted teeth says, he didn't want to get upset over this.

“And what do you call someone who suck dick for money then? A whore? Stephen wakes up, don't let him toy with your emotion, he is not worth it" Christine takes the wine from Stephen's hand and drinks it for herself. She left Stephen alone, taking more drink, this kind of party always gives her headache.

Tony caught Stephen's angry gaze before he left him. First chance he gets, he steps away from Justin and goes to find Stephen.

“Mister Strange.” He calls for the man and he can't help but beam as he sees the older man without his date. Not only because he is jealous, but also because she obviously despise him for being a whore. He is bringing two drinks in his hands as he sees Stephen is not holding any at the moment.

Stephen looks up from his phone when he heard his name being called, he was happy to see it was Tony and then he remembered that Tony came with Hammer here and his expression turns sour again.

“Sorry that Hammer was so rude”

"Tony, shouldn't you be with Justin, he'll be angry to see you talk with me" Stephen tries to hide his disappointment in his voice.

“I got him pretty drunk, I am sure he'll fall asleep before he can get his tiny dick out. You're better company.” Tony smiles, looking up at the man.

“I didn't even get to meet your date? Where is she?”

"She's taking a drink for me, how have you been?" Stephen asks, couldn't help his curiosity to know how the young man has been doing.

“I'm alright, thank you, how about you? I hope Obadiah hasn't been harassing you too much. I got a drink for you, here” He smiles, handing one of the drink to Stephen.

"Oh, Thank you, and No, he's pretty happy because I am agreeing to his term, what about you? Did Obadiah makes things difficult for you these days?" Stephen looks around and doesn’t see Christine in sight, he takes the drink Tony gives him and along with the one on Tony’s hand and putting it away on the table.

He grabs on Tony's hand, pulling him somewhere more private. Tony said Justin hammer isn't a problem anymore so he brings Tony to the open space, away from the crowd, from Christine intervention, he had longed to talk with Tony again after all.

They take a small walk and since the party is on the nice villa at the top of the hills, the scenery is quite beautiful with city lights beneath. They sit on the bench under the big tree, enjoying the views, the moon looks so bright that night with plenty of stars in the night sky. He takes off his suit and put it on top of Tony's shoulder.

“Are you sure you will not get into a trouble for being here with me?" Stephen rubs the tip of Tony red nose with the back of his hand, the night is late and the air is too cold actually.

The young man snuggles into Stephen’s side, pressing his head to Stephen's shoulder.

“Yeah, I don't know, I'll be fine. Don't worry. Hammer is a dick and has a small dick, but he isn't dangerous or anything. Plus the guy has a huge crush on me so he is quite nice to me. Much nicer than he is to others, I'm telling you.” Tony gives a sad smile.

"I bet everyone has a crush on you" Stephen puffs some hot air to his palm and holds Tony in his hand to make him warm.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Do you?” He chuckles, nuzzling his face in Stephen's neck. This night got so much better.

“Maybe I am” Stephen smiles mischievously at him.

“Can I ask some personal question?" Stephen trying to phrase the word correctly in his head about Obadiah without upsetting Tony.

Tony squeezes Stephen's hand in his, caressing the top of it. “Sure, go ahead, I'm used to people being really rude to me, so you don't need to worry.” He gives a smile and leans forward to peck Stephen's lips, he looks so cute when he’s nervous and Tony couldn’t help himself, He hopes he is allowed.

Stephen doesn’t expect the sudden kiss so he’s a little bit stunt, he takes a deep breath, here they go again about Tony not knowing his worth, he's not supposed to get used of people not being nice toward him, he has right to be treated good. 

"I was just curious, how is your relationship with Obadiah, you're his relative. how could he asked you to do this...I am sorry.. you don't have to answer" Stephen scratches his not itchy head, he hopes he didn't offend him with his question.

“You're asking if Obadiah ever touched me?” Tony stares at the sky. He pulls the suits closer to himself.

Tony doesn't want to talk about it. “He was like a father to me... I trusted him, you know?” His breath itches and he hold back a sob. He rubs his eyes.

“whatever, yes he did.”

"I am so sorry, you shouldn't stay with someone like him, did he still do it? I mean like touching you?" Stephen just thinking that Tony living his every day with someone who abuses him sexually makes him all frustrated and angry at himself.

“No, he hasn't touched me in ages. Just when I was young, said it was to get me "used to it".” He looked down, playing with his hands. He held back his tears, he didn't want to ruin his makeup.

“It's ok. It's over now.” He gives Stephen a smile, though his voice is shaky.

Stephen never want to kill a man so bad in his entire life than what he's feeling right now, he felt like he could shoot a bullet through his skull if he saw him, thinking about how young Tony probably too scared to even say no because Obadiah was someone he trusted.

"He's grooming you into thinking you're only good if you could please people and he want you to hate yourself and thinking you have no worth anymore because you've been touched by his dirty hands but it's all wrong. He's the one who should feel worthless for being a piece of shit. He didn't do it anymore doesn't mean what he did in the past can be all forgiven and forgotten. No.. he has to pay for his action" Stephen really want to scream at the night. Why Tony has to go through all of this.

"You are safe here with me." Stephen adds again, wanting Tony to know that he's here for him for now.

Tony swallows his feeling, taking a deep breath and exhales slowly. Tony gives a nod and wraps his arms around Strange's waist, hugging him.

“Thanks, really I'm fine, it didn't happen a lot. Can we talk about something else, please?”

"Sorry for such a gloomy Topic, I was just worried because you live with him, hmm, Can I know your favorite food?” Stephen regrets for even bringing Obadiah to their conversation but he just want to make sure when he send Tony's home he didn't actually bring him to the last place he should be.

“Lasagnas, my mom made really good Lasagnas. She was Italian.” Tony smiles, looking at the older man.

"Lasagnas! I am not even kidding it's one of my favorite food as well! I could even make a good lasagna myself, not to compete with your mom, I think you should try it sometimes and be the judge who is the better lasagna maker." Stephen said excitedly and playfully, trying to light up the mood for the young man.

“I'd love to try! Mom taught me how to make them, so I can make really good lasagnas, not as good as hers but still.” He gives a proud smile.

"We can try each other lasagna, sounds like a good plan, tell me more about you.. I want to know what you like to do in your spare time and such..I want to know you if that's okay,” Stephen hums to himself, Tony doesn't look like a cook at all, so it will be entertaining to see him in the kitchen, Stephen can not wait to see him put on apron.

“Mostly I tinker, I'm an engineer at heart. I make robots and stuff. You can call me the mechanic” Tony chuckles, really, he likes to be called like that and no one does, just slut, a whore and good boy.

"Show me some of your creation sometimes, okay? I want to see your minds capable of" Stephen stares intensely into those big almond eyes, it sparkles with the reflection of the moonlight and the road street lamps. Stephen is mesmerized by it.

Tony looks back into his eyes and runs his fingers in Stephen's hair and decided to move and sits on his lap. Stephen didn't expect a sudden intimacy with Tony straddling his lap, he lost a balance a little bit, thrown back ward almost falling down on the small bench but he hold his composure back quickly, circling his arms on the young engineer's waist, steadying him to not fall, they both chuckles.

"Sorry" Tony said but it wasn't actually any trace of regret in his tone.

"Warn an old man when you want to climb onto him will ya?" Stephen actually didn't mind, this way they can keep each other warm.

“It's not as fun if I give you a warning.” Tony says a bit mischievous.

Tony wears the same perfume the last time they met and Stephen's mind racing to the memory of him jerking of to this scent and he could feel the tightness in his pant, he is getting hard, Tony moving from left to the side on his laps is not helping at all, only creating more friction to his aching cock.

"Love, stop moving to much will ya, I am..not a saint" Stephen confess, he didn't want to make this awkward for both of them. Telling Tony not to do something makes it even more likely that he'll do it. He starts rolling his hips against Stephen's. His ass pressing against the delicious bulge in the older man's pants.

“You seem to be getting it up pretty easily for an old man.” Tony bites his lip and then dives down to give a kiss on Stephen's neck.

"With a right drive I can get it up just fine, I am 43, not ancient" the mafia boss moves his hands up and down the younger man's back in his arms, feeling how his muscles move as he cleverly grinding his ass on his laps, it feels so good. Stephen kisses the side of Tony's shoulder, sucking on it then, it will definitely leave bruises.

“Hey... I'll have to tell Hammer that he was the one to leave that mark.” Tony pouts, though he definitely moans when Stephen sucks on his skin.

"Oh sorry doll, I got carried away" Stephen caressing the bruise he left on Tony's shoulder, actually happy with his work, it looks good on him.

“It's ok, I forgive you as long as you keep calling me doll.” Tony smiled, he has been called that before, but it never sounded so good.

"You are indeed pretty like a doll, of course I'll keep calling you just that, especially your eyes..so big like bambi eyes..has anyone tell you that?" He traces his fingers slowly over the eyelids, bewitched by the way its flutter, so beautiful indeed.

“You should see how pretty I look under all this, well, I'd rather you see it than Hammer” He unzips his pants to show the pretty undies underneath and pulling down more of his silk shirt.

Stephen looks down, swallowing his drools and nodding appreciatively at Tony's cute cock through the pretty panties then he zips it back again, fixing his clothes.

"You don't need to do that with me you know, you already enchanted me, you don't need to show me your 'asset' or anything" he said rather quite sad that Tony still acts this way around him, like he's some kind of product to sell, the way he said that he felt better when Stephen's look at him than Hammer did, so at the end, he's no different from Justin.

The boy pouts as Stephen fixing him all good again.

“But I want to show you, you know all the trouble that it is to look that good? And nobody to appreciate it now that Hammer is drunk as hell.” He nuzzles his face in Stephen's neck

"Please get off of me" He said upset, really hurt of what Tony said, so if Hammer didn't actually drunk Tony might be doing the exact same thing, flirting with him the exact same words.

“I didn't mean it like that.” Tony bites his lips. Stephen sounds actually hurt and it breaks Tony heart. He gets off the man, standing up.

“That's not what I meant, Mister Stephen, please, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that.” He sits down on the bench, reaching to take Stephen's hands.

“I don't want to be with Hammer. I come here with you cause I wanted to, I like being with you.. I just meant it differently, this designer shoes even hurt my feet, it’s hard to look good and I am happy to show you”

"Yeah.. I get it, I understand, just Stephen, please.. I sound so old when you call me mister strange. I.... I didn't want you to force yourself on me.. I mean like.. I don't know..I want you to consider me as your friend... you don't have to act around me.. just be yourself.” Stephen's playing with Tony's palm, it's so soft in his hands.

Tony leans to kiss Stephen's nose. “Stephen”. He says, then kissing the man's temple.

"See..better.. it's not that hard, is it?" Stephen sounds friendlier in his ear rather than Tony calling him mister strange all formal. 

Tony nods. “I'm not used to that... it's weird being allowed to call your name.” He gives a smile. He likes it though.

“I don't want to be friends.” Tony pouts, then giving a little smile, quite mischievous.

"Hmm. Then, what do you want us to be?" Stephen didn't want secret between them, if it's something Tony could share, he want him to be comfortable enough to share about his problem or his discomfort.

“Well... not friends, friends don't like., you know? I mean, I don't know cause I don't have friends. But are friends allowed to... like each other a bit more?” Tony is just so foreign to relationship. He has no idea how it works.

"Hmm. Friend share things, share their deepest secret and their insecurity, friends always going to be there no matter what. that's why I want us to be friend.. mmm...if you want more.. friend with benefit then?" Stephen doesn't actually know what he's offering Tony but he want Tony to trust him and to be able to ask for his help when he needs him without feeling like he needs to repay him or something.

Tony frowns. What's that friends with benefits? He likes Stephen's description of a friend, he wouldn't mind having someone close.

“what kind of benefits? Like cuddles or money or sex? I don't understand.” He plays with his dress, looking at Stephen for the man to explain himself.

"You are the one who said that you want to be something more between us..I don't mind whatever do you want more from me..sex is fine if you like it..money is not a probelm either.. cuddles sound really great with you, the last time I sleep the best when I have you in my arms..so?" Whatever they want to build between them it's too fragile still and Stephen didn't want to mess it up.

“I loved sleeping with you.” Tony beams and scouts closer.

"I am glad to hear that" Stephen chuckles at the way Tony said that he liked Sleeping with him like they were just discussing some random thing not some intimate activity.

“We should do it again... the sex part was kinda... messy? But I'd like to try again.” He gives a smile, caressing Stephen's hands. Mesmerized at the contrast of their hands, his own hands are much smoother and smaller. Though a bit rough from all his work in the lab.

"Sorry my big dick was choking you" Stephen rolls his eyes, really not amused by the memory.

"you should tell me or whoever you're with when you don't feel alright, sorry at the way I was trying to make a point with you the last time, I was a bit cruel and harsh with you but I did it because I want to see how you show your limit." Stephen caresses the back of Tony's hand softly.

Tony shrugs. “It's fine though, I've choked on dicks before, some men like it.” He doesn't see the problem at all, he is used to it.

"No, no, it's not fine. You'll hurt your throat if nothing else, please never do that kind of thing in unsafe way ever again." There is so much Stephen want to unpack in his statement, he hopes his patience will remain stern with the young man.

“And what? they don't like it when I tell them that I disliked what they are doing. Most of them are only worse when I try to tell them so I keep it shut. It's better for everyone.” He gives his innocent smile.

"Mm...I understand..but you should keep tab on people like that, tell Obadiah or something that they mistreated you, they shouldn't get away with it, men are the worst." Stephen couldn't even look into Tony's eyes, he feel guilty himself.

“I don't think Obadiah would really care, As long as the men are satisfied, as long as he lets me live in a nice house where I have everything I need. And I don't get punished.” He gives Stephen a bright smile, like it's the best situation.

"I know he won't care.. but at least he'll get upset if his 'property' get ruined or something, don't you love yourself even a little bit?" Stephen massages his temple, it's throbbing in pain suddenly. Christine is probably had searched him everywhere already.

Tony just frowns. What does loving himself even has to do with all of this? He doesn't even know what to say. He stares at his lap, pulling on his silky shirt, playing with the fabric.

“I mean... I look pretty? Does that count as loving myself?” It's such an innocent question that it's even sadder.

"I don't think it has anything to do with you loving yourself. Christine probably is searching for me right now..We should go back inside, do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" Stephen didn't feel really well himself, he has a really terrible headache out of nowhere.

"Right.. I should probably go too, are you alright? You look... unwell.” He leans to touch Stephen's cheek, gently caressing it.

“Let’s find your Christine, I don't want you driving home in this state.”

Christine has been searching for her boss everywhere, she's afraid something terrible had happened and when she's about to call for backup she saw from a far Stephen leaning onto Tony's body while they walk toward the villa.

"Stephen! Stephen, are you alright? What did you do to him?" Christine couldn't stop herself but to accuse Tony for what happened to Stephen.

"I don't know, I feel really terrible Christine. I might have been poisoned" Stephen had experienced this before and it seemed that someone had managed to poison him.

"Shit, fuck, did you do this? Tell me, you lowly whore!" Christine shoves Tony away harshly from touching Stephen and take him back to her own arms.

"Please Christine, it's not the time, he probably didn't know anything, just call the boys" Stephen weakly add, his eyes are all blurry.

"You still have fucking time to defend him, I can't believe you," Christine with difficulty trying to drag Stephen's heavy body to the safety.

Tony startled as he is accused of poisoning Stephen. He understands why she would think that and he has poisoned men before because he had been asked to. His job isn't to hurt and he wouldn't hurt Stephen, he is dead worried about the man and being accused of poisoning him really hurts. He steps back. Still wearing Stephen's coat and clutching on it unconsciously.

“I'm sorry, I did nothing to him! I wouldn't, I'm sorry, please... let me stay, I want to stay with him.” He begs, not wanting to leave Stephen's side while the man, his friend, is sick.

"No, stay away from him" Christine didn't want to see Tony at the moment, she is right for not trusting him the first time, man like Tony only brings trouble wherever he goes. Stephen's car finally arrived and he wants to ask Christine to take Tony somewhere safe first at least but his body is already too weak to even function.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your feedback means a lot to us, so, say something you like about this chapter.
> 
> Also Todo made a really beautiful fanart for this chapter. You can check it [here](https://twitter.com/todo269/status/1179824208672477184?s=09)


	6. Disney Princess

Stephen and Christine arrived at the hospital, Stephen’s bodyguards following closely behind. The doctor checks his vitals with Christine’s help being a doctor herself, though she doesn’t practice much anymore due to her growing responsibilities in Stephen’s company.

Fortunately, they stabilize his condition and neutralize the poison.

"Damn it, I should have been more careful. Stephen has a big tender to deal with tomorrow," Wong grimaces, standing beside Stephen's unconscious body on the bed.

"We will investigate who dared to pull this on us in public," Mordo laments beside Wong, he is one of Stephen’s guys who also works with the police department. He had rushed to the emergency as soon as his shift ended to check on his boss. He really wants to kill anyone who is responsible for putting Stephen's life at stake like this.

\------------------------------

Tony is worried sick over Stephen’s condition. He feels guilty even though he did nothing to cause the man harm. Tony went back to the hotel room with drunk Justin Hammer, the man crashed onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly, much to Tony's relief.

He gets out of the intricate designer clothes, as well as, all the ridiculous jewelries they adorned on his fingers and wrists. He sits on the bed beside the still sleeping Justin only wearing a bathrobe. He tries not to sob but the tears still run down his face freely as his thoughts turn to Stephen once again.

He chews on his lips and grabs his phone, he sends Stephen a short text.

"Please tell me you're alright.” He stares at his phone all night, unable to fall asleep. Hammer snores beside him and occasionally reaching to his side wanting to hug him. Tony lets himself be pulled into the embrace though his mind was still plagued with bad thoughts. He clenches his fists on the pillow, crying silently.

\------------------------------

Stephen didn’t know how long he was out for when he finally awoke. He reaches for his phone, looking at the screen. Apparently he's been out for a whole day. There’s no one around. He feels a sudden emptiness that cannot be fully explained. Like he is alone in the world. But another glance at his phone and he sees a message from Tony. It warms his heart. Tony cares about him. 

"Don't worry doll. No one can harm me. How about you? I hope you are safe. Where are you now?" He replies. He's worried about Tony well being too. he didn't get the chance to send him off to safety last night. Too busy dying.

Christine comes back to the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. Watching Stephen use his phone with one hand since the other was hooked on IV drips.

"The first thing you do is check your phone smiling like an idiot. It must be him right?" Christine shakes his head, sitting beside him on the chair.

"I am sorry to inform you, we didn't find the culprit yet. You better be more cautious around him too you know. He looks all innocent but we don’t even know who he works for. Don't get fooled by his pretty eyes, Stephen." Christine is suspicious of everyone at the moment. At least until they find who's responsible for Stephen's accident.

\------------------------------

Tony came back to his own room after Jarvis picked him up from Justin’s place. Justin didn’t even bother to send Tony back home himself, even after insisting Tony give him a morning blowjob. Not like Stephen who made sure to return him home safely. Tony couldn’t help but compare everyone around him now to Stephen.

He lays in bed, still checking his phone constantly. He is wearing the shirt he took from Stephen, snuggling into the fabric and his pillows. Jarvis eventually brings him some food. Then he watches a bit of TV absently, too anxious about Stephen to do much else.

Then he gets a text from Stephen. "Mafia Daddy ❤" as Tony called him on his phone. It makes him smile every time he sees the stupid name. More so now that it indicates Stephen is alright.

"I'm at home, don't worry. Are you at the hospital? Can I visit you?" He doesn't know if Stephen still trusts him but knows very well that Christine definitely doesn't. He’s a little jealous, ok maybe very jealous. Who is she anyway? Stephen's girlfriend? They seemed rather close, was even Stephen’s date the other night. Tony shakes his head. That doesn't matter now. What matters is Stephen's wellbeing.

\------------------------------

Stephen argues with Christine about Tony when he gets the reply from the young man.

"Don't worry about him, Christine. He really is innocent. My guts say so... He is asking to come visit, so please don't send him away when he arrives." Stephen tries to convince his friend. Christine has been taking care of him for a long time. She is his everything; his sister, assistant, mom. She can be quite scary at times.

"Yeah. You trust your guts alright before he put a dagger in your stomach and pull those guts out," Christine finished her coffee, throwing the empty cup right into the trash can from where she sat. Her aim has always been quite good.

"I will feel better if I can see him, okay?" He really wants to see Tony right now, especially after the life-threatening experience. He really didn't want to die without getting another chance to see his pretty face.

"Whatever... I will tell Wong to do full checking on him before he walks through that door. If you are afraid about offending your pretty little whore, you shouldn't ask him to come." Christine surely will do the checking herself if Wong didn't do it for her.

"Please, don't call him that. He's just an escort. He doesn’t even like it! Obadiah is making him do it. And yes you can check on him. I’m sure he will understand." Stephen texts Tony back, finally informing him that he could come if he wants along with the address and the room number.

"And you believe him? What if he made up the whole sob story to win you over? So you will be all sympathetic for him? ...You’ve always too weak for pretty eyes." Christine checks on Stephen's heart monitor and his IV drips as she continued to scold her boss.

\------------------------------

Tony beams when Stephen sent the message to let him know that he can visit. He told the mafia boss that he'll be there in an hour. The hospital isn't far but he needs to take a shower and change into better clothes. He makes sure his hair smells great and is fluffy, painting his lashes black with mascara to make the eyes even bigger, and a bit of gloss on his plump lips. Thats usually what he does for his clients. He has to look pretty for them. If there is anyone he actually wants to look pretty for, it's Stephen.

He quickly puts on a pair of jeans and a band shirt. Jarvis drives him to the hospital, where there is a man, waiting for him at the door.

“Hi, I'm...” The man stops him from speaking more.

“I know who you are, I need to check on you, make sure you aren't carrying any weapon.” Tony nods and then there are hands-on him. He shivers, not in a good way. He tries to lean away from them but the man is holding him tight and quite harshly. He closes his eyes and tries to think about something else. The man is just checking up on him. But fear eventually still hits and he starts panicking. Although he feels pathetic for wanting to cry.

“Sorry,” he mumbles under his breath, though he’s not the one who should apologize. The man says nothing in return.

“Alright, you can go. My name is Wong, I'm a friend of Stephen. Sorry I had to make sure you weren't a threat.” Tony nods, pretending like it was nothing He is taking a deep breath trying to calm himself. Wong finally brings him to Stephen's room.

"Tony," Stephen calls out weakly, but he can hide his eagerness in his voice. Christine rolls her eyes seeing Tony's arrival.

"You checked on him down to his underwear?" She asked Wong without any regret in her voice. She is just making sure her boss will be safe, that's all she cares about.

"What did you do to him?" Stephen glares at both of them but he is too weak to even lift his head.

"Nothing. Let's go Wong. I will leave you with him, try to not murder him when we are away and try not to let him murder you either." Christine point her finger at Tony and Stephen respectively, then drags Wong with her. Leaving her boss alone with his... whatever Stephen want to call him.

Tony doesn’t like seeing Stephen looking all weak. With the heart monitor and all, it really feels like he is on his deathbed. He takes a deep breath to prevent himself from crying. The young man picks up a chair and sets it beside the bed, sitting down on it.

“I was really worried.” He reaches for Stephen's hand, holding it close, his thumb caressing the top of Stephen's hand.

“You look terrible, Stephen.” He chuckles, overwhelmed with emotions. His free hand runs through Stephen's grayish hair, then caressing his cheek.

"Sorry, I wasn't really that handsome to begin with," he tried to joke, laugh but instead started coughing, hard. He can definitely feel that in his lungs.

“You're the most handsome... oh Stephen.” He quickly gets up, not really knowing what to do. He offers Stephen a glass of water but the man declines it.

"What happens with your eyes? Why is it all red?" Stephen tries to reach and caresses Tony's pink cheek. He didn't want to see him sad.

“Oh, don’t worry. Allergies... spring you know.” He smiles, chewing on the inside of his cheek, trying not to say something that will make Stephen worry too much about him.

“Can I come in with you? We can... hold each other,” he said still smiling warmly, petting Stephen's cheek, then trailing to his hair. It's a bit damp with sweat but Tony doesn't care.

"Come where?" Stephen asks in confusion.

“I meant on the bed.” Tony replied shyly. Stephen scoots to the other side of the bed, making room for Tony. The young man climbs on, laying down and snuggles into Stephen’s side, carefully wrapping an arm around the man, softly rubbing his back. The bed isn't super big but Tony is small enough that he doesn't take a lot of space when they are pressed together closely

“Christine is right you know... maybe you should be more careful... I don't have to worry about it, cause I'm just a whore and there is no point in killing a whore. But you're an important man.” Tony sighs, nuzzling his face against Stephen's chest.

"Stop calling yourself a whore. I don't like hearing it. When you are with me, you are only allowed to speak well about yourself." Stephen speaks with difficulty He still feels a sharp pain in his chest, the poison didn't completely leave his system all just yet it seemed. Tony wants to tell him that it isn’t about talking badly about himself, that these are facts, he is a whore, a slut, a prostitute. But he doesn’t bother, he just nods to the man.

Christine enters the room, bringing in food on the tray on her hand. She had taken it from the nurse, and had already instructed one of Stephen bodyguards, Steve, to taste for any poison.

"Geez, you think this is a love hotel or something. He's here to get better," she scoffed seeing Tony laying on the bed beside Stephen.

Tony rolls his eyes. He would have argued but Stephen is sick so he simply nods. He shifts a bit to look at Christine.

“But... I'm not- I mean I'm not hurting him, right now? I'm not, am I?” He turns to look at Stephen, worried he is being a bother and worse, an obstacle to Stephen's recovery.

“I can help feed him too.” He wasn't sure they'd trust him to do that, or that Stephen would even allow it in the first place, but he wanted to take care of Stephen and be useful.

"Let him be, the bed is quite big, it's nice to have a warm body on my side. Speeds up the recovery and yes please, I want to be fed by you," Stephen tries his puppy eyes at Christine, didn't want his friend to be paranoid.

"You better not have sex on the damn bed or I swear I will beat both of you so you can actually be bedridden side-by-side," Christine leaves the tray on the table and glares at Tony. That little slut, he thought he owned the place. If she didn't see how happy Stephen looks because of Tony being there with him, she probably would have already thrown the young man out of the hospital. She is just about infuriated with anyone and anything right now.

Stephen is still bedridden with no one having any luck in finding who is responsible for all this. She already called those working on a case to see if there was any progress, as well as, interrogated the chef at the party trying to figure out the source of the poison. Fortunately, the host, feeling responsible, had been quite cooperative. But she assumed mostly due to their fear of Stephen’s man, especially Wong. That man can be really scary when he needs to be.

Tony beams as he helps Stephen to sit up. He makes sure the older man is comfortable propped up on the pile of pillows. He picks the tray, putting it on his lap.

“I promise, Miss Christine!” He flashes an angelic smile, trying mostly to annoy Christine even more. But then he focuses on Stephen once more, spoon-feeding the mob boss. He carefully blows on the hot soup, making sure the food is cool enough before feeding the mafia boss.

“So, now I'm your wife and you're my sick husband?” he says with a soft laugh, because it's a nice fantasy.

"How about you're a nurse and we have a crush on each other?" Stephen chuckles, opening up for the soup Tony feeds him.

“I don't think nurses are supposed to be in their patients' beds like this.” Tony snorts a laugh, feeding another spoonful to Stephen.

“But I can come back tomorrow dressed up as a nurse.” He smiles mischievously, kissing Stephen's cheek.

"No one will be looking for you? Can you be here with me? What about you, have you eaten anything?" Stephen asks watching Tony as he still busies himself blowing on the hot soup. He looks so cute Stephen felt the ticklish sensation in his stomach, the butterfly fluttering.

“Don't worry about me, Stephen. I'm fine. I'm not the one who almost died. I'm allowed to go out you know? I'm not Rapunzel.” Tony laughs.

"Well, in my head, you live in a castle with a big bad wolf, I am surprised you can even be here right now with me.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “They let me out, I swear. Obadiah knows I won't run away.” He gives a shrug.

"One day, I will take you away from your castle, we will live happily ever after, you will be my princess," Stephen laughs at their silliness.

“You flatterer,” Tony blushes faintly. He is so not used to all the compliments nor the affections, it makes his chest so warm and full.

“I am serious though, about the food? If you didn't have anything yet I can ask Wong to buy you something to eat. What would you like?" Stephen usually hates the hospital food, he has been in this situation numerous time, though most have been due to bullet wounds. But perhaps because it's Tony who's feeding him, the food doesn’t taste half as bad. It’s good that he considers asking for more.

“I'm fine, really. I'll eat when I get home. Plus, I don't want to eat some cheeseburger in front of you while you're stuck eating gross soup.” He smiles, feeding Stephen the last spoonful of the said soup.

"Oh, cheeseburger, okay, I will ask Wong to buy you one. It's okay, the food taste not so bad when it's being fed by the most beautiful princess," Stephen then drank his medicine with Tony's help. He soon feels the drugs taking effect, getting a bit sleepy. 

“You can lay down.” He helps Stephen do so, kissing his forehead once the other settles. He lays with him, running his hand in the older man's hair, massaging his scalp.

“I can leave if you want to sleep....” He doesn't know if Stephen trusts him enough at this point to sleep with him still there.

"You can stay but I will probably be out soon. Sorry, just ask Wong if you want your cheeseburger or want to be sent home or anything. I can't hold this damn medicine long," Stephen said as his mind starts getting hazy. He is so tired already.

“I'll stay as long as I don't get kicked out.” Tony smiles, holding Stephen close.

“You can sleep and have sweet dreams about me.” The younger man lets out soft laughter, petting Strange's hair still. The man does fall asleep quickly and Tony stays with him, cuddled up in his arms.

Tony decides to ask for burger rather than going back home. Wong despite his scary demeanor is quite nice and bought him a double cheeseburger . He goes outside of the room to eat it, really glad to have food. He was starving but couldn’t eat anything before now because he had been so damn worried about Stephen’s condition. He washes his hands before returning to Stephen's hospital room. He doesn't want to disturb Stephen's sleep so he sits on the chair instead, eventually falling asleep on it.

Stephen didn’t know how many hours have passed. When he awoke Tony is still at his side, his head on the bed, grasping tightly at one of Stephen’s arms. Christine is sleeping too on the sofa, still wearing her formal outfit, must have just got back from the office.

"Tony wake up. You will hurt your neck," Stephen shakes Tony's shoulder lightly, his throat is dry, his voice coming out hoarse.

Tony groans a bit, lifting his head slowly and opening his eyes. He yawns and lets out a little wounded whine as he feels the neck pain.

“Hey, you sound like a wreck,” he hums, still sleepy, leaning to kiss Stephen's forehead.

“I'll get you some water.” Tony caresses Stephen's cheek. He still looks so weak even after resting for so long.

Due to all the noise, Christine also awoke from her naps, observing silently as Tony takes care of Stephen, giving him a drink, holding his head carefully while the other hand holds the glass to Stephen's lips.

She had asked the young man to leave but he had instead he stayed. She didn't expect him to stay all day for Stephen. His face shows a genuine worry for her boss. Maybe he really cares about Stephen after all or maybe that's just his way of trying to gain Stephen’s trust to use it to his own advantage in the future.

"Do you plan on leaving anytime soon? I will call the doctor, wait here." Christine said as she stands up, massaging her numb wrist from holding her own head as she slept. She quickly leaves to fetch a doctor.

Tony knows Christine is desperately trying to get him to leave, but unless it's Stephen asking it, he won't listen. He doesn't bother answering the woman, instead focusing on Stephen. The doctor comes in shortly after and asks him to step aside while they check on Stephen.

“He'll be ok, right?” Tony looks up at the doctor.

“He will, right now his condition already stable. There is still poison in his body that still take time to be clear from his system but the medicine is going to eliminate what’s remaining. He just need to rest. That's all for now. He can be discharged tomorrow." With that, the doctor leaves.

"You hear what the doctor said? He needs a good rest, you being here will only distract him." Christine wants Tony gone already. Because otherwise, she wouldn’t want to take her eyes off Stephen and Tony for a second. What if she finds Tony putting a pillow over his head to suffocate him or something? But here was Stephen, looking like a freaking fool in love. He is staring at Tony like he hangs the moon, his eyes even sparkling every time their eyes meet. Christine wants to puke. But it's her duty to keep Stephen safe, has been for as long as she can remember.

“But I'm not distracting him... I let him sleep and helped him eat- I'm just taking care of him. Please let me stay here.” He gives her his puppy eyes, not sure if it will work with her, she seems pretty much like an evil witch.

"Ugh, come on, don't look at me that way. It won't work with me," Christine rolls her eyes when Tony blinks up at her.

"Fine. You can stay, whatever. He's going to be out of here tomorrow anyway. I will be outside, Stephen, just call me if you need me. And please don't put a pillow over his head and kill him. Shit, I just give you an idea... You like your brain I’m guessing? I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head if you try anything funny," Christine leaves the room knowing Stephen didn't need her for the moment, at least not now.

“I promise when I kill him I'll be more creative than suffocating him with a pillow!” He shouts cheerfully at Christine before slipping into the bed with Stephen. He smiles, kissing the older man's nose.

"Did you get your cheeseburger?" Stephen completely ignores Christine's warning, playing dumb. The hospital is really boring. If Tony can stay with him to light up his day, he’s going to savor it.

Tony’s hand is in Stephen's hair, then slowly trails it down the man's face, caressing his cheekbones, his goatee. He looks at him lovingly, a fond smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah I did. Wong was nice. Thank you very much, I was starving. Do you want some more sleep?” He asks softly. Stephen slept a lot already but just in case he feels sleepy again. “Or I can get us some card game, a book, a movie, whatever you want, Stephen.” 

"Will you read me something? I like to hear your voice. And please don't take any of Christine's words to heart. She is overprotective because of how many times I almost died in front of her. I apologize on her behalf." Stephen feels bad that Tony kept getting scolded by Christine. And even if it can’t be helped now, he did hope that over time they would warm up to each other.

“It's ok, Stephen. At least I know that someone is taking care of you.” He kisses the top of Stephen's head.

“Course I'll read to you. I don't know how many books they have here. Wait a minute, I'll ask them for something!” Tony flops down from the bed, quickly heading outside to find something that will fulfill his mafia boss request. He comes back a few minutes later with fairytale books in hand.

“They only have children's books.” He chuckles as he climbs back onto the bed, laying down beside Stephen. He holds the book up and starts reading, mimicking every character.

Tony reads him the story of Rapunzel. A princess who lives in a castle with a witch mother who just wants to take power from her daughter's hair. It sounds like Tony's story at some point and Stephen listens intently. The way Tony reads it, dramatically voicing all the different characters, makes Stephen smile. He never felt so glad to be sick,getting all the attention and pampering like this. He didn't know why Tony even bother doing all of this for him. He wonders, does the young man really like him?

“So if I am Rapunzel... will you be my Flynn Rider?” He closes the book, putting it aside. He laughs at the idea, kissing Stephen's jaw. Tony knows he’s fallen in deep for the mafia man.

"I am him already. I am a big felon, remember?" He laughs as Tony lays kisses along his face. He has a freaking crush with a freaking young man. He is so stupid but he can't help it. He raises his head and asks for a kiss on the lips. He wants to taste his sweet baby boy. And Tony leans closer until their lips meeting, smiling against them.

“I'll be waiting for you to rescue me from my tower,” Tony hums, nuzzling the crook of Stephen's neck.

“I brought other books too! Snow White, Alice in Wonderland... um- sleeping beauty too... Pinocchio... All the kids' friendly versions of course.”

"Oh? There are not kids friendly version? I want to hear those more," Stephen wants to change their position but the damn IV drips making him hard to move his hand. Maybe it's better this way, otherwise, he might get any other idea and he is in no condition to do any sort of that stuff right now.

“You know, with sleeping beauty being raped in her sleep and like... the little mermaid dying? Those kinds of not kids friendly versions. We could make our own, not kids friendly version of these tales. Like I think Beauty and the Beast suit us too. Because I'm beautiful and... you are tall!”

"What? And I look like a beast? Well, I suppose I can relate with the beast. You are super smart too, like Belle. Will Justin Hammer being Gaston then?" Stephen keeps connecting the dots of their reality with Disney stories. Tony is in his head already.

“Yeah, he totally is. That fucking dumbass,” Tony snickers.

“What kind of dark version can we create for our own fairy tale? It's dark enough already..." Then Stephen come up with another idea. “Oh, I can be snow white too because I was poisoned and you are the prince that will wake me up with your magic kiss?” 

“I have a Snow White dress at home. You can try it but it's probably too small for you. You're the beast because he looks scary and stuff but really he is super sweet and just wants a beautiful princess to love him.” Tony chuckles, kissing Stephen's shoulder, smiling wide.

"I have never put on a dress in my entire life," Stephen laugh, the image in his head is so ridiculous with his hairy legs and everything.

"Besides, I am afraid I would tear your pretty dress a part. Can you dress for me instead? Someday? A gift for my recovery?" Stephen wiggles his eyebrow, feeling bold for asking such a thing of Tony.

“I'd love to,” Tony beams. He still thinks Stephen would look pretty cute in a dress. Though one that will fit him because he doesn't want Stephen tearing his poor clothes.

“Wait a minute- you asshole, I dress up for you already! Look, I put wings on my eyes.” He pouts, pointing at his eyeliner.

"No.. I mean like dress as Snow White. And your eyes look cute. I appreciate the effort. My eyes really enjoys the view. You look like a pretty doll." Stephen stares into his beautiful eyes and then his focus shift down to his nose. He pokes Tony's pointy nose, such a defined nose. Stephen runs a finger over it, he wants to bite it. Then his lips, it looks so full and plump, especially the bottom. Stephen wants to suck on it like a hungry wolf. And his chin looks really cute too. Tony's feature overall is really pretty for Stephen's taste. He leans down to kiss those cherry lips, savoring because he can.

“What about Rapunzel though, any dark version? I want to hear it," Stephen resumes their little game. When he's with Tony, he feels he can be so carefree.

“Uh, Rapunzel.. I think the prince goes blind after Dame Gothel throws him out of the Tower. But then eventually Rapunzel escapes her tower and has babies from the prince. And he hears her voice when she sings,recognizes her, and they live happily ever after! Not the darkest one.”

"I seriously never heard any of dark versions.” Stephen confesses. He is not one to have grown up watching or reading about Disney related stuff.

“Well, it's not really the "dark" versions. They are the real versions, the book versions. Then Disney made them into movies for kids. I read most tales they are,” Tony explains patiently. He is sure about the information that he read online, it’s common knowledge amongst Disney fans anyway.

“Even Rapunzel real or dark version still sound like our tale you know. I could go blind. Maybe someone push me from a tower someday. Countless people want to harm me anyway. But you should have my babies so we can also get our happily ever after. I would like to see you all chubby, do you want to have my babies?" Stephen actually kind of feeling embarrassed, their little game gettingout of hand., The question is not even appropriate anymore.

“Yeah, yeah, would love to have your babies, big guy. You want to see me all big? I’d look weird pregnant..” Tony frowns a bit then smile mischievously.

"Yes. Want to make a baby right now with me then?" He says jokingly. Because he wants to, and he craves the intimacy with the young man already, he treats him so good Stephen forget that they're not even a thing. They don’t have any labels between them.

Tony chuckles, sticking his tongue out at Stephen. “Shut up, we're certainly not making babies now.” He blushes, his cheeks a pretty red color.

“I can't have your babies anyway,” Tony pouts.

"It's a pity. When two consenting adults are in a room, on a bed and like each other. I think they can go right away making a baby." Stephen kisses his cherry lips passionately, hearing Tony’s little moans making his dick twitch in interest. They definitely shouldn't do anything on his hospital bed however or Christine will beat them both.

“Not when it’s on your hospital bed we are laying on. I'll have your babies if I could,” he adds, returning the kiss again.

“You know... You're the only person I ever kiss on my own accord,” he gives a shy smile, hiding his face in Stephen's neck.

"Really? Do you like me kissing you, though? I was so stupid for assuming stuff and all," Stephen feels like shit. He said he will not treat Tony as other men do and here he was kissing Tony as he pleased without even asking him beforehand. But Tony was the one who kissed him first, he supposed.

Tony pouts, rubbing his nose against Stephen's. “I didn't mean you had to stop! I like it, I like your kisses, please? You can kiss me as much as you want, Stephen. You're all fine, I love your kisses.” Tony giggles, pressing himself closer to the man.

"Then it's perfect," Stephen lays flat on his back. He is sleepy again already. He let Tony hover over him, giving soft kisses on Stephen's lips, his goatee tickles the younger man. He is a giggling mess on top of him. They make out for a while until they are both out of breath and then Tony lays his head on top of Stephen's chest, hugging his side. He caresses his waist softly, trying to lull the older man to sleep. Not long after, they both fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

Christine came back into the room to check on them. She puts a blanket over the two love birds and leave them for the night. Early in the morning the nurses check on Stephen's condition and Tony couldn't wake up soon enough to make room for them to check on him. They said that his condition is stable enough that he can return home that day.

Christine returned after finishing all the paperwork for the hospital bills and making sure with the doctors about Stephen's condition. Steve drives them back to Stephen's mansion and Tony asks to come along much to Christine annoyance.

"He is living with us now or what?" She scoffs at them, driving in different car following close behind.

Tony is practically glued to Stephen in the car, cuddling up against the taller man. The drivers park in front of a large mansion, nothing Tony isn't used to see. Except this time he is happy to be here with Stephen. He follows the man closely like a baby duck. Christine still gives him side glances but he ignores them.

"I'll have Luis prepares a room for you. You're welcomed here, we have plenty of room. You can come and go as you please, as long as you didn't mind so many inspections. I live with a paranoid bunch." Stephen gives a tired smile as they enter his house. He went straight to his room. The ride made him dizzy again. It seems like he didn't actually fully recover, though it feels much better now that he can sleep on his own soft bed without any IV drips.

Stephen asked Luis to give Tony his little sister’s old room. That room had been vacant for so long since Donna passed away. The room was the nicest of them all. Perhaps Tony can relax and sleep in her bed. Stephen finds that he doesn’t mind the notion. Usually he didn't like for people to even enter that room. He didn't ask for Tony to come to his room thinking the young man would want his privacy. Probably taking a bath and cleaning himself after a long period in the hospital with him. Or put away whatever cover he had on to win Stephen's heart, drop it all when he's alone. He didn't want the young man pretending around him. He really couldn't tell if he truly enjoyed being with him or this is his continues scam or a job or anything at all. At least he is genuine in his part about wanting to be a friend for Tony or whatever he wants him to be.

Tony felt a bit abandoned in this huge house, with all these unknown people. He got searched again. He is used to it. Tony doesn't know why yesterday, when Wong searched him, he freaked out. Maybe because he is starting to realize that his body belongs to him. At least, it is supposed to belong to him.

They give him a room but Tony isn't sleepy. He came here to see Stephen but Stephen didn't take him in his room. He is saddened by the separation from the mafia boss when he chose to enter his own room without taking Tony inside. He completely misunderstood Stephen's good intention to give him space and some privacy. Tony lays around on the soft bed, waiting for the moment he needs to leave, checking on his phone for another client's location Obadiah would send him.

\------------------------------

Stephen wakes up and asks for the young man. But they told him that he had already left just a few hours prior. Stephen hates himself for feeling hurt and sad by that information. Of course, he was going to leave, this is not his house and taking care of Stephen is not in his job.

Stephen ate his dinner alone, trying to move as much as he can to quicken his recovery. He asks for the lists of the guests at the party and sees a bunch of names he suspects could have done something like this toward him. But who will gain the most profit from his absence and injury? Who has the balls to do it in plain sight? He suspects Justin Hammer, the man had come in close contact with him. Or even Obadiah. Both had ties with Tony but then again he even suspects his own people like Kaecilius. Even though they are under the same branch because he has been trying to win his face in front of the elders, it could be anyone that put the poison so he couldn't attend the tender meeting. And now he just lost a big project. Though the one who won the tender wasn’t announced yet, whoever it was must be the one who did it. For now, it's all just speculation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the wonderful [w_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/profile) thank you for making the time despite your busy schedule, really appreciate it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are encouraged.


	7. A Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning for Tony with old man, though it's brief, ]

Tony arrived at his home and takes a shower, a long, nice shower. His back hurt and it isn't about to get better, especially with tonight's job. Tony prepares himself, he never knows if the men will do it for him, so he has to be ready, always. He doesn't want taking cock raw, making him feel it for days. He dresses in pretty cute black lingerie. Then he has a butt plug that is also a tail, little ears and a collar with an annoying bell. He is meant to be someone's kitten tonight. He picks up his phone and snaps a picture. He hopes he looks pretty enough on the picture and sends it to Stephen.

[Wish I could be your kitty, Bet you'd make me purr. Please take care, get better, tell me about your condition.] He blushes as he sends his stupid text. He really wants to know how Stephen feels. He didn't like having to leave him, worried the man would get sick again. Now he has to go to his "date". He puts on a long coat over his sexy dress, Jarvis doesn't need to see Tony that way.

Stephen can literally feel his blood run down quick to his dick, the picture is so cute he didn't expect Tony to send one for him and then he remembered probably he's wearing it under someone else request and already send the picture to that creep too.

[You look really cute, I want you to be my kitty only, Where are you right now?] He didn't want to sound overprotective and possessive but he is. He takes a deep breath, didn't want to get a headache thinking about Tony whereabout. Christine will smack him in the head if he knew that he's thinking of kidnapping Tony from Obadiah and make him stay with him instead so he didn't have to obey that prick any longer.

[Wish I would be just for you...] Tony chews on his lips, sending the text back. He is in his car, cuddled in a huge coat that hides his practically naked body.

[In the car, going to some rich guy's house. His wife makes me cookies so that's... not too bad.] He wants to be positive but it's not always easy. He has been with that client before. He is quite an old man, his lady apparently doesn't mind him bringing and fucking prostitutes in their house, as long as they don't go in their bedroom. At least, the man isn't mean, he just quickly fucks Tony, and then he is over with it and kitten gets his milk and cookies.

Stephen pushes down a big lump in his throat, it's hard for his heart still to think about Tony and the way he lives his life, he's getting too invest about the young man.

[I figured. Do you dress like that for them? A threesome with the wife too?] He texted back, almost asking where the address is so he can pick him up, no way he will let Tony show up at some old geezer house wearing something like that, he's about to scream in anger at his phone, he shouldn't feel the stress if he wants to get all better but right now he can feel his tension rise.

[Nah. Just the husband. won't be long]. He almost asks he if can go to Stephen's mansion again when he is done but he doesn't. He doesn't think Stephen cares that much. He doesn't think Stephen wants his company; the man didn't ask for it earlier. He hopes Stephen at least enjoys the picture, he'd send more if the boss had asked.

Jarvis parks in front of a large house. Tony leans to kiss his butler, hopping out of the car. He waves at Jarvis and goes inside, the wife greets him and takes him to the room where her husband is.

[That'd weird, and the wife let you come to her house? Be careful, will you? Sometimes jealousy can strike out of nowhere and you can be a target. Be safe, please. Tell me you are alright and who's going to pick you? Won't be long? how long? Please use protection okay? And tell them when you don't feel comfortable okay? I will be here agonizingly waiting..] and I don't know if I can do this Tony, Stephen sigh to his phone and delete the last part before sending his text. He needs his medicine or he is going to go insane, Christine is right when she said he shouldn't let Tony in his heart because right now it's hard to ask him to get out, he is stubbornly clinging to his thought, occupying his mind like some sort of ghost.

Tony doesn't reply to the text right away, busy with the husband. It's boring sex. Tony tries to think of Stephen but it doesn't make it better. The man isn't too bad with him, he is careful and tries to give Tony some pleasure but his cock stays soft. Tony moans anyway, he is an expensive whore so he better be good. The man fucks him for an hour and he is finally done with it. Tony sighs, curling up on himself. He thinks about what Stephen told him, about his body belong to himself and he wants to cry.

He shakes his head and doesn't bother to use the shower, he goes downstairs and the wife already prepared him some cake and cookies, impatient to get over with this. The wife apparently thankful for Tony, she didn’t want the world to know that his husband is a gay man, it will affect their reputation and the company they have built tirelessly if the words go out, she knows about Tony from a friend and recommend his husband to use his service if only he will keep quiet about his orientation, the win-win solution for them, the rich just can do whatever they want, the hypocrisy and the irony in all of this.

[Sorry was busy. It's over now, don't worry. The old lady is nice, she is the one who booked me, and yes I used a condom. Please don't worry, I'm sorry I didn't think you would worry like that..]. He sends the text, then chatting with the old couple again. Smiling like a professional that he is.

Stephen shivers at the thought of how awful it would be for Tony, he said old lady so that's mean he's with some really old man but then again if the man is really old he at least won't be able to hurt Tony at all.

[Of course, I am worried sick about you, please ..rest, okay?] He wants to ask Tony to go out with him, to find some fresh air but he didn't know what Tony just went through, he didn't want to ask, afraid he will hate the answer, can he even walk after doing it? Can he even enjoy the night with him?

[I miss you,] he texted shortly, without implying anything, just his broken heart shattered into pieces.

Tony just stares at his text on the ride back home. What does that mean "I miss you"? Does Stephen really miss him? That's not possible. Tony frowns. He wants to see Stephen so bad. [Hey, can I drop by at your place? I mean, the cat ears are pretty soft, you can pet it]. He blushes, feeling stupid and anxious Stephen doesn’t actually want to see him. He hesitates but finally sends his text.

[Of course! But aren't you tired or something? You should probably rest, but if you want to, we can go out somewhere, can I take you to eat some cheeseburger or something, as much as I love cat ears, I prefer yours. Please wear something comfortable] Stephen replied fast, doesn’t expect Tony to offer him to see him, he didn't want to sound too demanding, do Tony even know between nice advice in which he can choose not to do and the demand he has to fulfill. He is really worried about this young man's boundary, he didn't have one.

Tony pouts, Stephen wants him to wear something comfortable. Technically, his lingerie is pretty comfortable, this one, in particular, the fabric is really soft. He wanted Stephen to see him like that, he wants Stephen to tell him he is pretty. Maybe Stephen really wants to just be friends? Tony doesn’t get this man at all, what he really wants from him.

[I'm a bit tired but I want to meet you] He smiles, at least, he is going to see Stephen.

[Aren't YOU tired? You're the one that just got out of the hospital. Maybe we can just stay in your mansion] Tony quickly send another text.

[I am bored beyond measure at home. I want to go out if that's okay with you. Take me to some cheap cheeseburger place will you?] Stephen texted back while searching for a comfortable outfit to wear, a t-shirt and black jeans will do.

[Sure thing! I will be there in a minute] Tony sends the text excitedly. Immediately asking Jarvis to turn around and drive him toward Stephen's place.

He arrived and is escorted to the living room, they told him to wait. Stephen couldn't come out of his room faster as soon as Luis told him that Tony already waiting for him.

Stephen brings his two bodyguards with him just because Christine wants him to be under protection 24/7 and he is still quite weak to defend himself in hand combat, he didn't protest about his friend over protectiveness. He asks his drivers to drive them to the nearest café, not too crowded because it's almost midnight. his bodyguards sit not too close but also not too far from him, enough that they didn’t hear their conversation.

"Want your cheeseburger? I'll have my coffee only, couldn't eat that yet," Stephen asks Tony to order.

Tony is glad to see Stephen. He is sleepy, so he doesn’t mind a coffee or two, to go with his cheeseburger.

“Please, and a coffee too. Did you eat at all? There is soup on the menu, maybe you should order one, or like a salad?” Tony reaches for Stephen's hand, running his fingers over Stephen's. He has a fond smile on his lips all along.

"I already ate and drank my medicine and all," Stephen smiles proud of himself.

"I can always try your cheeseburger if you don't mind sharing" Stephen gives Tony his puppy look, blinking rapidly at him, Tony chuckles at his silliness.

Tony nods, beaming. “That's good! And of course, you can try my burger”

Stephen turn his hand upward and spreads his fingers and lets Tony's ones to fall between his fingers and then he intertwines their fingers together, feeling warm wash over his heart all of sudden, Tony really is the best medicine, smiling cheekily at him.

They put their order on the table and Stephen sees that his men also order eight burgers just for the two of them, he chuckles at his bodyguard behavior, they sure eat a lot.

Tony’s eyes lit up when he gets his cheeseburger. He picks it up with his free hand, taking a few bites, delighted little sounds as he licks his lips. “You wanna try?” He leans over the table, his burger still in his hand, near Stephen's lips so the older man can just bite into it.

Stephen didn't actually want to eat anything but Tony is feeding him and he is not going to pass that chance. He bites a bit of it and the burger actually tastes quite good, especially they have a pickle inside. The coffee makes them both warm in the chilly night and their connected hands make Stephen's heart even warmer.

Tony actually takes the pickles out once he realizes there are in his burger. He didn't notice them at first, but then Stephen said he liked the pickles and Tony made a grimace before taking all of them off. He doesn't like pickles.

"Hey, Pickles are great! There are like my second favorite after tomatoes" Stephen eats all the pickles Tony puts on the plate.

“It's disgusting.” Tony's nose scrunches up. Stephen laughs freely at the respond, Tony is like a literal child, too picky with his food.

“Thank you for accompanying this old man in the middle of the night. You look so lovely" Stephen says to change the pout on the man’s face upon seeing pickle in his burger. He really loves the blush on his cheeks, he didn't know if it's a natural glow or Tony put something on his face.

“The pleasure is all mine.” He winks at Stephen, licking his lips. “I wanted to see you so I'm glad that you want to.” Tony gives his sincere smile at the mafia boss.

"It's a little bit late, but I see the moon was pretty bright want to take a walk with me?" Stephen asks after they finish their food, he didn't want their night to end but he didn't know if he could ask Tony to stay the night. He is so unsure about everything regarding Tony, it feels like he's playing with fire, it will burn him sooner or later, but he likes the warm too much.

The young man immediately nods at the offer. He doesn't want to leave Stephen, maybe the man will even invite him to stay the night. Even if it means he has to have sex with him it doesn't matter, as long as he can sleep in Stephen's arms again. “I'd love to! Let’s go.” He gets up on his feet, taking Stephen's hands in his, feeling the textures of the scars. He brings it to his face, nuzzling in these large hands like a little cat.

“I like your hands so much, they are big, long, and thick, so beautiful,” Tony said as they walk out of the door. Stephen is not really sure if beautiful was the right word to describe his hands. Tony is actually the one with such cute beautiful hands, they are plump but so soft to his touch, Stephen didn't want to tell him about it, didn't want to seem not sincere just merely giving back the compliment so he didn't say it out loud, he only rubs Tony's soft hand with his thumb, hoping the younger man get his message.

"You like it? Really? I used to scare kids with these hands. They all will run terrified by it" Stephen tries so hard not to show that he is happy about what Tony just said about his hands. he lets Tony plays with them, he didn't tell the young man that it feels raw and too sensitive for touch, he usually wears a leather glove to make it easier for him to hold his guns or a dagger.

Tony doesn't want to ask how he got the scars, not wanting to bother Stephen or even hurt him with bad questions.

Stephen's bodyguards follow them close behinds also taking a walk like their boss do, they look like awkward teenagers bumping each other on their shoulder, Stephen looks behind him and almost laughing out loud seeing Bucky, the 26 years old new recruited bodyguard getting his head smacked by Steve, Stephen trusted bodyguard who has been with him since he was a teenager. Steve’s father used to work with them too before he retired because of the fatal bullet wound to his foot, making him permanently limp, his father had paid a good sum for Steve's old man, mister Roger, Stephen used to call him, for his retirement compensation.

Tony sometimes also looks behind to see what Stephen wants to see. He smiles when he saw Stephen smile. He met some really mean bodyguards in his life. Some that were invited to play with Tony, along with the man they served. But some of them are really sweet too. He likes his, well Obadiah's, bodyguards. They are like big teddy bears. Letting Tony close to them and cuddle them without ever touching him inappropriately.

They walk around until their feet hurt and Steve already looks kind of worried for their boss condition, if Wong was with him he could interfere because they are closer and like a brother with each other, he in another hand didn't have that kind of courage to stop whatever Stephen do at the moment.

Fortunately, they seem to get tired and sit on one of the benches, Stephen waves his hand and ask for them take to bring their car to their spot, Steve stays behind to look out for Stephen while Bucky sprint on his heels to get back to the where they park the car as soon as possible.

“Thank you for tonight.” Stephen turn his head to look at Tony, The young man is shivering a bit, the night really was too cold, he moves closer to Tony and put his hands on his, holding it tight, sharing their warm.

Tony leans toward Stephen and kisses his cheek. “How are you feeling? We walked quite a lot, I was going to stop us if you didn't.” Tony is a bit worried still, looking up at Stephen with worry in his eyes.

"I am feeling quite fresh, thank you again for walking with me, staying in the bed almost 3 days really hurts my back and I was really bored and want some fresh air, I am strong you know, not really an old man, I can walk for miles and miles" Stephen slaps on his calves and thighs to show his feet strength.

"Do you want me to send you back home or do you want to stay the night, you can always have Donna's room, I mean the room I asked Luis to prepare for you the last time, the room is quite comfortable isn't it?" Stephen asks Tony because he doesn’t want to assume anything.

Tony looks away at the question, a bit pouty. “Can't I come with you? I mean..in your room? I liked.. the room you gave me, it was nice and comfy but... if it's just to have a room for myself then I'd rather go home.” Tony replied, he really doesn’t want to be in Stephen’s mansion if he only will stay in a different room.

"I..hmm. well, If you liked my room more than your own then I guess yeah, You can sleep with me, I mean in my room" Stephen didn't want to give any implication that Tony has to do more, sleeping is sleeping and nothing else.

They arrived at Stephen's mansion and Wong already standing at the front gate, he looks so worried and When Stephen gets out of the car he runs toward him to check on his condition much to Stephen annoyance.

"I am fine wong, I just take a walk and nothing else, you should be sleeping by now, I am not dying and my condition is already pretty stable I just want some fresh air please stop treating me like a sick man" He squeezes Wong's shoulder and pats his back as he walks past him, Wong could only exhales a short breath, he wants Stephen to be healthy that's all.

He gives a little smile and a nod toward Tony's direction, the young man seems to have made this place his new home.

Tony returns Wong’s smile, stopping before he enters. “Don't you need to check me or something?”, He doesn't like it but he understands why they do it. “You can't trust.. people like me too easily, some whores seduce men and kill them in their sleep, well, surely you know that already just be careful”

Stephen widen his eyes listening to what Tony just said to Wong, he turns his back quickly toward them having starring contest at each other, it's not really a good time to tease Wong about his safety at a time like this. "Don't worry wong, I already checked on him, he didn't mean what he said, he cannot kill me, his hands are too small you can go back to your room, it's not even your shift, you should rest too, don't worry about me, I ...have more interesting things to do with Tony rather than killing believe me" he couldn't believe that he has to lie to his friend about the nature of his relationship with Tony, well it's easier for him to believe the reason Tony is staying the night to fuck him rather than just sleeping around like a freaking teenager in love swearing not to touch each other because no sex before 18 rules.

Stephen pulls Tony to his side, circling his hand on his waist, trying to convince Wong that Tony just merely a hooker to please him and nothing else, he didn't need to worry.

"Whatever you want to do with him I don't care, just don't die when I don't have my eyes on you," Wong said and leave the couple alone.

Tony raises a brow. He looks up at the man, so now he wants to fuck him. Tony is exhausted but if that's what Stephen wants he'll let the older man. Tony leans into Stephen's side anyway, feeling good in his arms. He waves at Wong. “Good night Mr. Wong!” He says politely as they walk away.

They enter Stephen's room and Tony turns to the taller man. “I should probably take a shower, I don't think you want to be close to me after... another you know.” He shifts awkwardly. He is tired and just want to sleep. Not shower and have sex again. But Stephen has been so nice to him, he owes it to the man.

Stephen thought he was protecting Tony for being a target in his own house, he knows that Tony must feels so tired because they keep being suspicious on him just because he's someone with that kind of profession, if Tony just Stephen's regular friend, they won't treat him that way and he feels bad as Tony's host, he is the one who invited him to his home, he is his guest.

"Yeah, go take a shower, you need one" Stephen didn't even hear any hesitation or read that there's something wrong in what Tony just said, the young man needs his bath and Stephen just lets him take one.

Tony nods. He chews on his lips trying not to cry. He really thought Stephen wanted to just sleep with him, that the man was going to hold him, cuddle him to sleep. He is stupid to think that, of course. He hops in the shower, washing away all the sweat and He does it quick so Stephen doesn't have to wait.

Stephen changes to his pajama and rest his weary head on the pillow, exhausted and was about ready to fall asleep.

Tony gets out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. Tony is surprised to find Stephen already in his bed.

“Uhm- Ste.. Mr. Strange? I'm ready?” It's a bit awkward, Tony is standing there, naked except the towel. And Stephen looks like he is ready to sleep.

Stephen wakes up from his little nap, he already falls asleep a while ago when Tony takes a shower so his head is a little bit in pain when he force himself to wake up again. He looks at the young man a bit confuse, oh, right, he forgot to give him his pajama, he stands up all sleepy, rummaging around in his wardrobe trying to find the smallest pajama he owns, he hands it to Tony and finally looks clearer at Tony's direction.

He shouldn't feel things to look at Tony's naked chest but he feels hot on his face, he looks away quickly, turning his back to the younger man. "You can change into my pajamas..it's more comfortable than your clothes I think," he said and walk toward his bed again, sitting down.

Tony frowns a bit at the pajamas Stephen hands him. Maybe.. it's Stephen's kink? Ugly nightclothes. He looks up at the man, dropping the towel and dressing up. The pants are too big and fall down, pooling at his feet.

“Sorry I don’t think it’s gonna fit.” The shirt is big too but it feels comfortable.

Stephen lets out a chuckles Seeing Tony only wearing his shirt without the pants, he thought Tony wasn't that small until he couldn't even wear his pajama pants.

“Wait, I don't understand. You don't want me?” Tony baffled at Stephen setting back to his bed, ready to sleep.

“But you told Wong we.. had "interesting things to do"?” Tony folds his arms on his back, standing in front of Stephen.

"What? No, I just want Wong to quick shut up and leave us alone and also not to worry too much, you are not a threat, you are just pretty little thing, did you just assume I want to sleep with you?" Stephen frowns hard, this young man really didn't get him at all, did he? Who he thinks Stephen is?

"Tony, how many times do I have to tell you, if you didn't feel comfortable about any of my request, tell me. You clearly look like that you weren't up for the sex thing a while ago but yet you prepare yourself and all for me. What if one day I really want you and you said you want me to but in reality, you don't? don't you think it will hurt me deeply? We can't keep seeing each other if you think I somehow want to lure you into sleeping with me for no reason. Tony, tell me what you feel about me right now?" Stephen asks in confusion and frustration, his pride is hurt again by this young man, he keeps offering him a hand as a friend and yet all Tony could see him as someone who only wants his body.

Tony flinches, feeling like he is being scolded. He makes himself smaller. which isn't that hard when he is butt naked, wearing a t-shirt that's too big. “I'm sorry Stephen.. I shouldn't have assumed that but- I.. I mean I don't know.” He looks away, sniffing. Tears pooling in his eyes.

“I'm sorry... I like you, you're my friend, right? I didn't want to have sex tonight because I'm tired, and I thought you did so I would let you. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me?” He looks at the older man with his teary eyes.

"Yes, we are friends and friends should be honest with each other okay, I am not mad at you..I am a little bit disappointed, we better sleep, I am too tired for more arguments right now" Stephen let’s out a heavy sigh, rubbing his face with both of his hands, he is handling a fragile little thing and he's afraid he will break it, he slips under the cover and lays his body on the soft mattress.

Tony nods, looking like the saddest thing; Stephen is disappointed by him. He didn't want to disappoint Stephen. “Uhm.. Stephen? I'm sorry but I don't have any underwear?” He has his own but he doesn't want to wear them when he has worn them before. It's gross. Plus they are little panties with sort of cat ears. Which is embarrassing.

"Do you want me to ask the boy to buy you one? What's your size?" Stephen asks from under the cover, his eyes are heavy already.

Tony sighs. It's too late already. He shakes his head. “Do you mind very much if I don't wear any for tonight?” He slips into the bed as well, just wanting to sleep.

“Will you still hold me?” He asks, worried Stephen doesn't want to hold him because he is disappointed with Tony and because Tony is butt naked too, maybe Stephen doesn't like it.

"I don't mind at all, it's your choice. Won't you feel cold though? Are you comfortable without wearing it? I can ask them to buy it for you, I can just call them right now" Stephen offers again, he didn't think through about what Tony will wear after asking him to sleepover, he isn't going to offer Tony his used underwear and probably it's too big on him anyway.

Tony shakes his head. “I don't usually wear any when I sleep. Don't worry.. just- can they buy me stuff for tomorrow? I'll pay for it, but I still need some clothes.” He is embarrassed to ask, getting closer to Stephen.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Stephen asks again, a little bit unsure he understands it right.

“I'd like to, please? You said you liked it last time... it's ok if you don't want it.” He scoots away, giving Stephen some distance, looking down.

"Okay, here, just text Bucky what you want, he'll buy it for you, don't worry about the money, you like to call me your sugar daddy, what's the use of having me if you have to pay stuff on your own" Stephen gives his phone and open the chatbox for Tony to message Bucky, he chuckles when he mentioned that he's Tony sugar daddy, the concept is still absurd in his head. "You make a nice bolster. I like holding you too, come here" Stephen smiles at Tony and open his arms for the young man to scoot closer toward him.

Tony chuckles nodding at Stephen. “I don’t know, Daddy, what's the use of a sugar baby you don't even fuck?” He teases, picking up the phone Stephen hands him and sending a text to Bucky. He makes it very polite, asking for a pair of jeans and a shirt, as well as boxers, whatever he finds. Tony beams with joy and snuggles into Stephen's arms. He kisses the man, turning around so his back is onto Stephen's chest.

"I will fuck you one day when you're all grown up and actually know what you want, know when to say no, and now you are just a baby..so all your daddy can do is look after you" Stephen teases back, a little bit mocking at how the young man is like playing cat and mouse with him.

Tony feels his dick twitching in interest at Stephen's words. He blushes and glad Stephen can't see it. He is mumbling as he pouts. “I'm a grown-up already, I'm not a baby.”

Stephen's reaches for Tony's palms and holds his hands tight, he places their joins hands on Tony's belly and he slowly drifts to dreamland. "Good night sugar," he said hoarsely before falling into a deep sleep.

“Night, Stephen.” Tony nuzzles closer, smiling, comfortably cuddled in Stephen's arms. He stays awake a bit so he can really appreciate the moment, though falling asleep not long after, too exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with us and sticking by with this story, I hope you guys enjoy it and let us know what you think.


	8. The truth

Stephen stirs in his sleep and wakes up when he heard a knock at his bedroom door, Tony is still in deep slumber, using his arm as his pillow. He carefully put Tony's head on the pillow, didn't want to wake up the young man. Bucky already bought what Tony asked of him, Stephen put it on the bedside table hoping Tony could see it when he wakes up.

Christine is there right in front of his bedroom with a serious face, she was the one who knocked earlier.

"Stephen, the news is out, Alexander Goodwin Pierce is the one who wins the tender, he could be the one who poisoned you. But it’s also unlikely since there is no trace of his people attending the party, he also never have a problem with us before. There is not enough evidence for us to accuse this man’s organization behind this accident. But he is the prime suspect right now. Also Obadiah, I still have doubt about this man because the one who has any contact with you that night was his slut nephew, maybe he told him to do the job, Obadiah himself wasn't even in the party guest list, it might be his alibi that he wasn't at the event. For now please just stay away from that slut okay? I know you grow fond of him but he is an enemy too, Stephen, can’t you see?" Christine starts rambling, she didn't actually know that Tony was staying the night and currently in Stephen's room, if she knew about it she will be really furious.

Both Stephen and Bucky start looking at each other awkwardly when Christine mentioned Tony's name, knowing really well that the young man is behind the closed door.

Stephen pulls Christine to the living room to not making more noise in front of his bedroom, afraid to awaken and disturbed the young man’s sleep.

"Obadiah is a snake, you offer him a deal and this is how he repays you? To think about it, who suggest you to make a deal with him in the first place? What if they actually join force behind our back? Oh gosh we are playing their game like a fool." Christine pulls out her laptops to see about the data of their recent trades.

Stephen still in his pajamas and is starving, his mind is racing to the young man on his bed, why is it so hard just to have a normal relationship without someone wanting to stab him in his freaking back? Stephen asks for his morning coffee and Louis readily prepares for him, he needs to do a meeting with Obadiah soon, he won't let his enemy runs rampage, he needs to come clean about his involvement about this accident.

* * *

Tony wakes up from his sleep and his arms reach immediately for the mafia boss, he whines at the loss of Stephen's presence, he rubs his eyes and open them slowly, he is cuddling the pillow instead and lazily laying on the bed when he hears a voice, Christine's voice. She doesn’t hear much only the part when she accused him of harming Stephen, she really hates him. What if Stephen starts hating him too because of what she just said.

Tony sits on the bed thinking about how Obadiah never mentioned to him about planning to kill Stephen. But then again, he doesn't tell everything to Tony, worried that his nephew would be so stupid as to reveal everything.

Tony curls on himself, doesn’t really feel like waking up from this bed, his heart hurt and his mind is in mess, he just wait and stare at nothing, lost in his own thought until Stephen comes back to their bedroom and sit on the bed beside him.

"Hey, it's almost noon, wake up sleepy head" Stephen caresses Tony's hair lovingly, looking at his pretty face and feeling sick to his stomach thinking how behind this innocent looks he might be trying to kill him and want him dead.

"Bucky already brought everything you need, want to get up? What do you want to eat?" He wants to ask Tony straight forwardly if he was the one who poisoned him, want to ask him how he is such a good actor, how could he sleeps on his arms, running to his hospital bed when he's all sick on his bed, how could he can be so cold and live with himself.

Tony stare into Stephen eyes, he can feel the accusation through his gaze, despite the sweet caring words he asked about of his wellbeing and treat him like his princess, man is the worst.

He sits up on the bed and leans toward Stephen to hug him, wrapping his arms around Stephen's waist and nuzzling into his chest.

“I'm not hungry.” He was a few minutes ago, but now he really doesn't want to eat anything.

“Thank you for the clothes.. and I'll thank Bucky when I see him” Tony nods to himself, his voice is low and sad.

“I should probably go home, thank you for having me.”

"You want to go back so soon? Are you sure you don't want your breakfast first? Well. Now it's a brunch, I'll ask the boy to drop you off whenever you want to go okay?" Stephen still kisses Tony on the top of his head, he is not really afraid to play this game with Tony, he just want to see, how long it will take till the mask falls off.

Tony nods, almost leaning away from the kiss. His heart is as cold as ice, to see both of them playing this game. He wants to tell Stephen he wouldn't betray him like that but what for? Why would Stephen just believe him? Tony has to find who really did this and show Stephen it wasn't him. That's why he needs to get home.

“Mmmh, I have stuff to do.” Tony smiles, hoping it doesn't look fake.

“Call me.” He winks, trying to be his flirty self.

He gets out of bed, dressing in the clothes Bucky bought for him. He waves at Stephen before leaving. He didn’t even give him a goodbye kiss. Feeling Stephen won’t appreciate this gesture from him now.

* * *

It wasn’t as easy as Tony has expected to find proof of Obadiah involvement for this poisoning accident, his uncle is out for a business trip, it makes Tony have time to move more freely to investigate about this.

It was on the third day that he finally find the footage of Obadiah conversation with Justin hammer, it makes him dizzy to hear about their conversation.

He is indeed the one who poisoned Stephen.

He feels like he was about to pass out when he hear the click of the door, Obadiah steps into the office, still wearing his suits.

At first he was shocked to see Tony inside his office and then he starts to laugh when he look at the video footage Tony was watching, His laugh is piercing through the silent room.

“I knew you were up to something, You think I didn’t know that you were rummaging through all my stuff when I am away? I told them to let you do what you please, I am quite disappointed it takes you this long to find this video. You do really like that man, don't you, Anthony?”

“I was planning on telling you about the plan, to make it lethal and successful, but I wasn't sure where your loyalty was anymore, I was right to suspect you, you little weasel.” He slaps Tony in the face and his cheek burns. He doesn't say anything, just stares at Obadiah, looking like a deer caught in the headlight.

“Poor Strange, how is he gonna feel when I tell him his precious little slut tried to kill him, hm?” The taller man smirks and Tony shakes his head.

“I didn't!” Tony argues desperately but Stane laughs again.

“The proof is there for you to see.” Stane grab a handful of Toy’s hair and force him to watch the footage again.

Tony tries to close his eyes but Stane and Justin’s laugh is deafening to his ears, trying to block the truth.

“Why wasn’t I get poisoned as well?” He asked between his wincing in pain, with Obadiah tightening his hold on his hair.

“Oh, you, my naïve nephew, of course I won’t let you die, you are more valuable to me alive” Obadiah is smirking, pleased with himself and how his plan has working as he want it despite Tony not knowing about it, he was playing with luck and luck was on his side, it was easier than he had thought to make them kiss that night.

Obadiah had told his people to put poison on Tony’s lip gloss that night and he has gave Tony antidote before hand, making him immune to the poison.

“Why don’t you just kill me? You don’t want anyone good to me to stay alive, and you even want to kill him with my own hands.” Tony is sobbing, thinking about that night he had kisses Stephen on that bench.

Tony shudders thinking about the possibility if they have kissed longer, deeper and more passionate, not just a peck on Stephen’s lips, he might have killed him, no wonder Justin dress him real good that night, he was so stupid and fall in their trap just like that, he almost lead Stephen to his own demise because of he acts on his own desire, if he didn’t go looking for Stephen that night, Obadiah’s plan would be in vain, No wonder Justin let him wandering around alone and didn’t even touch him that night, he should have suspect that something wrong with his action, it was unlike him to get drunk so easily, everything come crashing back to him.

* * *

Stephen was quite surprised when Obadiah agreed to meet him right away. Stephen had tried to contact him for few days and he didn’t even reply to any of his attempt and right now he agreed and send him the address to where they should meet.

He arrived at an abandon building with his men and Obadiah had waited for him with his underlings as well, what he didn’t expect was to see Tony there as well.

"Stephen, I am glad to see that you're alive and well, I heard you were hospitalized few days ago" Obadiah welcomes him with an ugly exaggerated laugh, Tony is beside him with his broken lips, sitting on the floor at his feet.

"I don’t know why you want to meet me so desperately in the first place Stephen but I am here to collect my money. Don't you think I count every minutes you spend with my precious nephew over here. From the calculation I made.. you have to pay me this many digits" Obadiah shows six of his fingers to Stephen and caress Tony’s cheek with the back of his hand, Tony is flinching away from that touch, making Obadiah smirk by that reaction he received.

"He is sure is nice and pretty, warm your bed and all, taking care of you in your death bed, I thought both of you already secretly got married behind my back, and for that, You have to pay me extra and I don't think I will ever allow that at least not now. His ass, many still want it"

Stephen really wants to kill a man at the moment, seeing Tony helpless on the floor.

"I will pay you, let him come over here" Stephen gritted his teeth, his eyes are red looking over Tony the whole time, Tony didn’t even look at his way.

Tony squeezes his eyes shut as Obadiah keep running his hand over his cheek. He feels like throwing up. His whole body hurts so much from Obadiah slamming his head on the table before and dragging him across the room to get in the car and meet Stephen. Tony feels paralyzed and helpless, he didn’t want to see Stephen. Didn’t want to see the sadness in his eyes because he did try to kill him, thought unintentionally.

“Pay me? Oh Stephen, that's a lot to pay, you understand? First you have to pay your debts for spending so much time with him... then you want to buy him too?” Stane laughs hysterically and look around at his men, like asking them to laugh with him as well.

“My precious nephew, how could you think I'd sell this pretty doll? You can’t afford him even if you spend your all, he is for rent only, but he belongs to me” Obadiah runs his hand in Tony's hair, pulling on it and lifting Tony's head to look at him. The young man whimpered in his throat, looking up at his uncle. He wants to look fierce and combative but all he can do is sob. Obadiah releases his head and Tony's eyes drop down to the floor again.

“Well, surely he has been used a lot... I'm sure he would cost more if he were a sweet little virgin- oh, the day I sold his virginity? I won a lot” He let out that ugly laugh again that fill the entire room, looking so satisfied. Tony knows Obadiah didn't even sell his virginity, Obadiah took his virginity, there was nothing to sell. He lied about it to stupid man who thinks sleeping with some inexperience teen was the greatest achievement in their lives.

“But still, If you really want it, you're going to have him even for a few more days, you have to put a good the price on it, no hard feeling Stephen, this is just a transaction, you and I, we are both business man, you should know this, right?” Tony lets out another sob as Obadiah press his thumb on his broken lip, delighted in seeing a glimpse of fire in Stephen’s eyes.

He completely had played Stephen’s pride and feeling with Tony, he feels like has all the card. Tony finally looks at Stephen, shaking his head. He didn’t want Stephen to play this game, he is not worth it. There is nothing to gain in Stephen’s part.

Stephen knows what Obadiah is trying to do, he is avoiding the real discussion about his involvement in poisoning him by using Tony to shield himself, part of him doesn’t want to let Obadiah win by letting him play with his emotion, if he didn’t care enough about Tony, he can walk away now, but seeing Tony condition right now, his heart get the best of him, to hell with this game, he will take Tony with him.

Tony feel even more sorry, he didn't mean to cause Stephen this kind of trouble, he didn't go running at Stephen's way so the mob will pay his due later on, he's not in the same scheme his uncle, he should have known better why he let Tony going everywhere as he please.

"I am not your property, I can go whenever I like and No, Stephen I didn't know all of this, I sincerely want to be with you. Don't pay him nothing, you don't owe him, you don't owe me and I wasn’t mean to poison you, they put it on my lips without I even know it, I kissed you and almost kill you, I didn’t mean to hurt you, just go! You don’t need to be here, he won’t kill me I can endure whatever punishment he gave me, don’t play his game!" Tony cries seeing Stephen asking for his subordinate to bring him a suit case full of money, opening it in front of Obadiah.

Stephen didn't actually care if it was part of Obadiah and Tony plan, he has his pride and he's not going to insult Tony more by accusing him into luring him in this trap. Obadiah just multiply Tony rate per hour as he please, at the beginning Tony wasn't just a bonus gift for the trade.

Obadiah gives him a hard slap for what he said and Tony for a moment can’t see anything because how hard the hit was, he didn’t even realize his tears falling down, he wipes them away.

“Please Stephen... don't pay him.” Obadiah slaps him again.

“You are so noisy, son. I'll find you someone for tonight that will put you in your place. Now shut it or I gag you.” Obadiah look furious, glaring at Tony and the boy tries to glare back. Strange looks stiff, not smiling at all, so cold it makes Tony want to cry even more.

"I put some more in there, you didn't need anyone for the night, I am taking him, I have pay a good sum, better enjoy what I bought, you said this is a transaction and I make a good deal, don’t I?" Stephen said coldly not to show his emotion too much, he didn't want Obadiah to get the satisfaction from it. Obadiah just wage war with him openly so it's easier for him now to show his true nature.

"Come on, there's nothing personal in this, it's all business Strange, watch your back or a wild beast might attack, after all, no law in the jungle. The strongest win and the weak become the prey." Obadiah feeling pleased looking at the money Strange just offered.

Stephen couldn't even mutter a single word about his assassination attempt, after all, He is taking the man who almost kill him with him, if he want revenge, he should do it by killing Tony first, and Obadiah knew already that he will not do it.

Bucky helps Tony to stand and brings the weak and bloody Tony to Stephen's side. "Do you want to stay with me from now on?" Stephen whispers in his ear, the fire in his eyes a while ago vanished when he stares softly at the helpless young man.

He looks up at Stephen, still trembling, his arms hugging himself. Tony breathes in, then out, rubbing his face in his hands. His face is red from crying, he can't just suppress that in an instant. He looks down then up again.

“Do you.. want me too?” He tries to keep his voice as steady as possible. He wishes he could just cuddle into Stephen's side and forget about all this. He should have killed Obadiah long time ago when he gets the chance.

Stephen hugs Tony, making a show to Obadiah that he is enjoying his broken toy and then whisper in his ear.

"Yes, I doubt he is going to treat all that bruises. If you walk with me now, you can never go back to him”

Obadiah smirks looking at his nephew being man handled like that by Stephen and thinking all man just the same, they like them broken.

Tony is sobbing in Stephen's arms, leaning into the taller man. He wraps his weak arms around Stephen's waist and snuggles closer. He can't even put on a show. He nods as Stephen whispers in his ear.

“please take me far away, wherever you want.” He mumbles between his sob. Though he isn't sure if he can trust Stephen, feeling like all men are just going to hurt him. But at the same time, he is too weak to think and just wants the comfort of being in Stephen's arms, at least he is the better beast, that will bath him first before killing him.

“I will even give you a bonus, Steve please brings Obadiah another suitcase" Stephen said to his trusted bodyguard and the man obliged to his boss command, even though in his mind he question everything.

They have lost the project with big potential for the income of the group and then his boss is throwing money to this man, the one who have tried to kill him. He couldn't understand his boss at all.

Even though Stephen still question Tony loyalty but he can sees something in his eyes, a desperate plea to be saved. All his life Tony never actually knows how he could escape Obadiah, when he was still young boy, he just lost his father at that time, even though his father didn't love him that much but he was under his protection. Obadiah had forced himself on Tony and Tony had felt so dirty and even wanted to kill himself but to think about the satisfaction the old geezer feel for ruining his life and make him win if he's gone, he stop himself.

After Obadiah get tired of playing with him and sees many men interest in Tony's beauty, he starts to get idea and purposely asks Tony to come along with him, wearing any kind of sexy clothes. And people are interest, after all many of Obadiah circles just as much as a bastard liked him.

Tony sometimes regret he did not just kill himself when he got the chance and now he is damaged beyond repair, there's nothing left for him. In all of his desperation another side to protect himself from all the madness emerge, he tells himself that he enjoys it, being something people take pleasure from, he's at least being appreciated that way, being called pretty things, a good boy.

He remember once he had tried to run away and Obadiah had threatened him that he will hurt his friend when he join the MIT and after that Tony didn't even bother to go to the college anymore. As long as Obadiah leave him alone, provide his food and take care of all his need, he thought he could manage, he never dream of anyone saving him anymore, there is nothing left to save. And then Stephen come along and he actually did it.

Stephen left the building with Tony and his men, leaving Obadiah all pleased with two suitcase full of money inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it takes me a while to edit, I am not in the right mood, haha I hope you guys still waiting for this story and enjoy it despite the delay. :)


End file.
